Adventure in Fairy Tail (Self-Insert Story)
by Tredan13
Summary: This is the story of my adventure to fairy tail! will include characters from each guild eventually. please like and review. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. Beginning

I've always thought I had been born into the wrong world, wrong reality should I say. It all started one night late after I had just gotten off work. I was walking down the street towards my car, the cool air brushes past causing me to stop and shutter. I, like usual, parked farther than needed away for no real reason than I liked to walk. I breathed out a sigh as I went back to thinking about what I had been thinking while working. I had always loved anime and video games in general. Especially the ones that took place in alternate worlds with mystic creatures, unreal power, and incredibly colorful worlds. To sum it up I would describe it as a world to adventure in. A world where if you were strong enough, you could travel all over to explore, learn, train, and create relationships. I breathed out a deep sigh as my mind began to wonder. I thought of all the worlds I had seen through my TV, this wasn't the first time I had done so and as usual one world always stood out. It was an Anime that I had seen many times and loved nearly every episode of. The world of Earth land from Fairy Tail. The idea of a world like that, where you could become strong, where it felt like one person could make a difference was incredible to me!

"What the hell?" I said as I came back to reality.

I looked around, and became increasingly confused. I had no clue where I was or how I got here. I turned around to try and go back the way I came only to find a stone wall not two feet away, blocking my path. I looked around and realize I was in some sort of tunnel, with lanterns lit on either side every few feet.

"Okay, I know I get distracted, but this doesn't seem legitimately possible!" I mumbled to myself.

"Umm… So guess I'm heading this way for now." I confirmed to myself as I followed the tunnel in the direction I was initially headed.

After around two or three minutes of walking, I could see a light at the end of the tunnel getting brighter as I neared it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I better not be dead! I don't even remember getting killed!" I shouted as I thought about all the people who claim to see a light at the end of the tunnel before they die.

"Man, this sucks. At least give me some of my memories of my last moments back!" I said as I stepped into the blinding light.

Once I entered the room, after my eyes adjusted to the change in light, the first thing I noticed was how high the roof was.

" _I don't think I've even been in a building this large in my entire life_!" I thought, " _Of course I'm really alive anymore so…_ "

But I was cut off of my next thought as I noticed the giant man sitting in a white throne in the middle of the room. My mind went blank and I gasped as I stared at the unbelievable size of him! He seemed old, yet still full of life. He had a tanned skin tone with well defined muscles, with only a pair of gigantic jeans and a chest piece of a blue armor. Somehow it seemed my gasp had drawn his attention as he lowered his vision and gazed down upon me. I noticed Each eye seemed larger than my entire body, and I realized as he gazed at me that for some reason I wasn't the slightest bit intimidated. I wasn't scared nor was I worried in any way that he might hurt me. I just gaped as I took in the image of him, of his throne, of the building. I tried to recover myself as I began adjusting to the situation. Without thinking I straighten, raised my hand up, placed the calmest smile I could make and said

"Hi!" I immediately felt like a fool. I'm here in front of a giant and all I say is hi? Yet when I looked back up to meet his gaze I noticed a large grin spreading across his face. Seconds later a deafening laugh echoed in the room that resonated from the giant's throat.

"Bahahahahahaha! I knew i picked you for a reason! Do you know you're the first person to approach me and speak so casually towards me!?" He shouted as he continued laughing.

"Ummm…. What?" I questioned as I stood before him growing more confused every second.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure you're confused about what's happening right now, but don't worry I'll explain everything to you." I stared at him as he suddenly began shrinking down. Before long he was sudden about the average height for a human and began walking towards me.

"My name is basically unpronounceable by you humans so just call me whatever works." He told me while walking up to me, "I am a God! Not just any god but a god of lightning!?" I am the one who summoned you here. I have an opportunity I would like to present to you" he said as he stopped a few feet away still grinning.

"Sounds interesting so far. What am I doing?" I replied. He answers my question with another roaring laugh.

"Bahahahaha! Not even gonna question everything I just said?! I knew you were something special kid! But this is just hilarious!" I raised my eyebrow at his last statement

" _Am I being insulted by a God or was that supposed to be a compliment?_ " I thought to myself.

He seemed to notice my questioning look, but continued on with his explanation "As I was saying, I've brought you here because i want to send you to the world of earthland for the show Fairy Tail!"

I starred at him blankly before immediately turning around and walking away, raising my hand and saying "Okay yea sure good luck with that." I couldn't help but let the disappointment fall on my face as i thought " _Wow, can not believe i died and came all the way here just for some Demi-God wanna be to tease me. Oh well might as w-"_ but my thought was interrupted as a bolt of lightening crashed directly in-front of me, only for the man to appear in front of me in its place.

"It wasn't a lie. Nor was I joking. You'd do well to treat a god with more respect." He said calmly, yet the message was clear.

I gulpped audibly and his posture seemed to relax. "Alright so anyways, you in?"

I briefly considered his question before stating "Yes... sir." Trying to be a bit more respectful towards this powerful deity.

"Good! We shall start immediately!" He said grinning once more before placing his hand on my head.

"Wait wha-" I tried asking but before I could finish a powerful current of power entering my body. It was a surreal feeling, me having no clue what was going on but I was feeling more incredible than I had ever felt in my life! He then slowly removed his hand and put it on his waist.

"Well? How does it feel?" He asked me.

"I feel... Amazing, like I have endless energy! But what did you just do?"

"Oh that was just me conforming your body to accept and create its own magic energy source." He continued "However to make you as powerful as I could I mostly gave you lightning God slayer magic. You know since I am a lightning God and all."

"Wait so I can only use lightening magic?" I questioned him, suddenly concerned with my limitations.

"No not at all! You can use any sort of magic that you can be taught!" He replied "However you will be most proficient at lightning so I suggest you stick with that."

"oh ok I get it. Yea I guess that would make sense." I said, still coming to terms with the feeling currently surging through my body. "Wait you said lightning God slayer magic? Like that guy from the sabertooth guild that had black lightning?"I asked growing more curious about my abilities the more I thought about it.

"Well..." He said while placing his hand behind his head and looking up as he thought about his answer "yes, but no. See he was a god slayer but that darkness in his lightning was from the magic being taught by humans which are impure causing more of a polluted version of magic. Yours however being directed bestowed by a god will be much more God like."

I starred at him considering all he just said. "Hmm ok I get it but let me guess it won't be free from all pollution since I'm still human, right?"

The God smiled and nodded confiming my conclusion. Which means my magic won't be as Godly thus not as bright as his yet should be brighter than the other God slayers. "I wonder what I can do now." I said clinching my fist in front of my face causing a small blue spark to erupt from my skin. Smiling I though " _well this is interesting."_

"Alright now you have your powers it's time I send you off on your journey." He said interrupting my thoughts. He again reached out only this time with both hands and placed them on either side of my head.

"Wait! You haven't even taught me any moves or techniques!" I said trying to gain his attention.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will come to you in time. Name them something cool it's your decision!" He replied with a smile as lightning began to erupt around us. "Oh and by the way since you're body isn't use to holding magic I'm sending you back as a child, likely around the age of six or so, that way may grow with your power, it's much safer this way." He informed me. The room was now shaking with lightning striking the ground several times a second.

"But what about my mission! You still haven't said what I'm doing there?!"

"Hmmm... Ehh don't worry about that I'll contact you when the time comes. Just focus on becoming stronger and adapting to the world." He yelled as the lightning around us now made it impossible to hear any other way. "Alright! Here we go! AHHHHHHHHHH YAAAH!" He screamed as I suddenly saw nothing but a white light then darkness...


	2. Welcome to Earth Land!

The first thing I noticed was the sun baring down on my face and the grass i was laying.

" _That's odd... I don't remember laying down outside._ " I thought to myself. The second was the massive headache like some had just played kickball with my head. I immediately had a vivid flash back of all that had transpired causing me to immediately sit up and examined where I was.

"If I really did just meet a god and everything that happened there is true then... this is Earth land?" I said to myself. I decided I best explore to see where i am before night falls. As soon as I tried to stand up, I immediately felt different. I took in the surroundings before remembering the last thing the God had said to me. I looked down at my body and realized it was much smaller than i remember.

"Well he wasn't lying about turning me into a child again. Said it had something to do about about how the magic would adjust in my body or something." I mumbled to myself.

"Alright well first things first lets try out this magic stuff!" i said as i scoped out a target for my practice. "Aha! that will do just fine." i walked over to my chosen target which happened to be a large tree with a seemingly, solid and sturdy base. As i reached the tree i slowly came to the conclusion that i had no clue how to active the power stored inside me.

"Okay, i guess i'll just... punch it? Oh and yell something with it too!" i said as a took a stance and prepared to destroy the tree. "Alright Three!... Two!... One!..." i counted tightening my small muscles and trying to drag out whatever felt like power from within me. " **Lightning God's Punch!"** I screamed as I threw my fist at the large tree in from of me.

"...Uhhh did I do it?" i questioned myself as i pulled back my fist to inspect the tree for damage. As I pulled back my hand I started inspecting the tree for damage or anything. When I found nothing I simply sighed "Well I guess magic wouldn't normally come that easy." I took a few steps back and decided I best look for a town or something before it really does get to dark. I picked a direction and and just went where ever it took me, however soon enough I can across a path and decided that was my best way to find a way out of these woods. While walking I decided to try and summon my magic again.

" _I remember when ever Natsu or Laxus fought people they would put their magic over their hands before attacking. Maybe I should start with that._ " Then I thought about the name I had given the attack "ugh actually it might have been the stupid name I said when I tried..." I said to myself feeling like an idiot. "So first thing I need to focus on is drawing out that power... Then names. Definitely names." I said slamming my fist into my palm.

"Excuse me son are you lost?"

I turned my head to the right just behind me in the direction I heard the voice coming from to see an older man exiting the woods. He was tall, probably a little taller than I was back in my world, but with short gray hair that covered from his face all the way down the sides to his chin. i could tell by his clothes he definitely wasn't the richest man alive, being dressed in a brown shirt that had definitely seen better days and greenish shorts stained in mud. He was carrying a bamboo stick with a string coming out the end and a bucket full of fish in his other hand.

"Uhh... Yea. Actually I am do you mind pointing me in the nearest town?" I asked the older man.

"The closest town is at least half a days walk from here. Don't you have parents or something with you out here?" He asked taking a few steps closer watching me with curious eyes.

"No just me!" I said smiling suddenly realizing what kind of situation I would appear to be in to any strangers that saw me. "So which direction was that town you mentioned?"

"As I said its roughly half a days walk that way." He corrected himself pointing in the direction I had been walking away from. He looked up into the sky "But at best there is only another hour or two before night fall so why don't you stay at my place for the night and I'll take you tomorrow myself." He then proceeded to walk across the path re-entering the woods. He looked back over his shoulder smiling "come on son, I live right over here and I caught more than enough fish for the two of us."

I starred at the man suspiciously. "I'm sure he's nothing but a friendly old man" I thought to myself " _and I do need a place to rest and make a plan seeing as how that's the only reason I was looking for a village in the first place. Eh I'll give it a shot. What's the worst that can happen?_ " I then simply shrugged my shoulders and proceeded through the trees after the old man.

After a few minutes of walking in silence we came across an old wooden house. Though it seemed in fine condition it definitely could use a touch up with moss coming off the roof and leaves piled up near the walls. As We approach the door I noticed there was no nob or lock on it "well I guess when you live way out here by yourself your not to worried about strangers breaking in" I thought to my self as he grabbed the handle opening the door wide. As we stepped inside I looked around and he walked over to open two shutters in the back side of the house. As far as the inside of the house it was unimpressive to say the least. The interior had a simple stone with no inner walls only the one big room I was already in. I noticed there was a small bed in the corner opposite of the door with a fire place and a cooking pot next to that.

"Well I know it's not much but it's home. Also my name is Roanin Bishop." He told me while setting two stools near the fire place where he had already lit white I was distracted. "Come. Sit. You can tell me why a young boy was alone and lost in the woods while I cook these fish." He then glanced at me "And you can start with your name if you don't mind."

" _Name? Ah crap I haven't even thought of what name I should go with?!_ " I thought to myself suddenly freaking out internally as I slowly approached the stool he had sat out for me. "Oh man what am I gonna do?! No way my name is gonna work in this world! Think think..." As I reached the stool and took my seat I noticed the old man was watching expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Uh... Well my name is.." Suddenly a thought popped up in my head "My name is Naruto!" I said proudly smiling back at him.

"Ok how bout you try answering again, and this time try being honest." He said not focusing on the fish rather than me. I hung my head low sighing "Well that was a fail" I mumbled to myself.

"Alright you got me. My name is Nathal Runic." I said convicted I wasn't going to use my original name.

"Ok. I'll play along in sure you have your reasons for not wanting to tell me." He sighed, "So Nathal..." He turned glancing at me "How do you like your fish?"

I looked at him confused "I thought you wanted to know about why I was out in the woods?" I questioned him. "And well done." I said as an afterthought.

"Yes I do, but prefer not being lied to so I won't ask about that." He said turning back to the fire. "Alright here you go..." He said grabbing three of the fish and setting them on a plate. "You can have those three, if your still hungry after that I can cook some more so eat up."

I nodded an grabbed the plate. As I started eating I could immediately taste a difference in the fish from anything I was use to. It was way better! Incredibly tasteful! Once I finished eating I looked over at Roanin, "Old man do you mind answering a few questions for me please?" I asked.

He held a hand up as he continued chewing the food in his mouth. Once he finished and swallowed he looked over and replied "Not at all. As long as I have the answer to them that is." After that he simply waved his towards the fire used to cook our food which had shrank to smoldering embers whilst we had eaten. As he did the flames immediately rose once again as the fire gained life once more. I starred in awe at what he had just done with no more than a flick of the wrist.

"Whoa so you're a Mage?" I asked completely forgetting my original questions.

"Nope" he said as he grabbed our plates and set them on the floor at our feet.

"But I just saw you use magic,right?"

"Yes, I did just use Mage but a Mage I am not. Lighting that fire is as proficient as I will ever be with it" he says now turned facing me in a more comfortable position.

"Oh..." I say slightly confused by what he just said. "Ok anyways back to my questions. There is a city I need to get to. More specifically a guild called Fairy Tail in the city magnolia. Any idea how to get there?" I asked

"Fairy Tail?! Don't tell me your going to join a magic guild at your age?" He said like the idea of a child going to a guild was such a shock.

"Well that was the plan..." I said

"Can you even use magic at your age? Don't you know how dangerous guild missions can be?" He asked as concern grew and loudness increased in his voice. He then shook his head as if to calm down somehow. "I'm sorry. To answer the question yes I do know where Fairy Tail is. It's at least a week on foot, but the train is coming through in a few days that can get you there much quicker so I recommend that way."

"A train huh? Ok so you mind taking me there tomorrow then instead of the village?" I asked trying to plan out what to do.

"Not at all the station is in the town I mentioned earlier so I'll still take you." He said as he stood up, "alright, think it's about time for bed then if that's all you questions." I looked out the window and sure enough night had fallen while we had eaten and talked.

"Sounds good to me" I said as I walked towards the cot he had laid out next to the bed, "Oh one more question, and this one might be a little strange, but could you tell me what year it is?"

He surprisingly didn't react at all to my question and said "Son, everything about you seems strange. The Year is X770"


	3. Chapter 3

"X770?! Oh man he would send me to a time before the story starts!" I thought to myself. It's currently the following day after I arrived in Earth land. Old man Roanin and I are currently walking to the village near the train station. "Ok think what do you know about fairy Tail before the main cast joins?" as my mind wonder A few facts pop into my brain, "Ok Natsu is still with Igneel until X777 so he hasn't joined yet and I think Erza joined the year before him." I stopped walking frozen in place as a sudden revolation hit me. "That means Erza is suck in that Hell as a prisoner in the tower of heaven..." I thought as my fists began to clinch. Anger suddenly coursing through me. The thought of all those children being beaten and treated like they were with no one to help was really pissing me off. Suddenly I heard a snap and crackle sound like when you hold a plug near an outlet and the electricity begins buzzing. I followed the sound down to my fists which were both enveloped in multiple strands of lightning wrapped around them. As I was watching in amazement I heard a chuckle and looked up to see the old man smiling at me with one eye raised.

"Is this the first time you've seen your magic or something?" He asked, curious as to why I had stopped walking.

"Yea sorta." I said as the lightning dissolved away and I flexed my fingers wonder how I managed that.

"That's quite impressive you know. It rare someone your age can pull out that much power without training." He said as we resumed walking. I looked up at him with questions growing in my head.

"You said you're not a mage but you do know how to use magic, right? Would you mind teaching me how to control mine just s little bit better. I mean we're just walking so it's not like we have anything better to do." I said wanting to began training my magic.

"Well... I don't know much as you've already seen where my limits are but sure I don't mind telling you how to atleast acess your magic." Roanin replied while shrugging as we walked over a small wooden bridge. "First thing I'll say is this, don't try shooting out magic or anything fancy like that while you're still learning. If you can't control it and you do manage to fire out something it might end up being more than you mean and you could seriously hurt your self or someone else, ok?" He said, looking at me for confirmation.

"Yea that makes sense." I said nodding, putting the old man at ease.

"Ok now I've tried teaching anyone before so bare with me but what I do know is you need to focus on drawing out your power. When you the lightning on your hand earlier was a perfect example. If you can do that while staying completely calm then you'll already at my level." He said while glancing at my hands by my side. "And to do that all I can say is focus on drawing out that power in side. You should feel it somewhere within you. Once you find it, just... Bring it out!" He said as he scratched his chin staring at the sky.

"Wow thanks for the amazing tips there old man" I thought to myself a bit let down that he left me so confused. "Ok ok search for something, something down deep in side" I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing while looking for anything in my body I felt i could draw out. After a moment I felt a slight tingle in my stomach "alright! Here we go!" I thought as a tried to drag it out and to my arms. As I focused I opened my eyes and saw small blue sparks begin shooting out every few moments. A smile crossed my face as one thought echoed in my head "I'm all fired up now!" I said raising my had to my face and closing my fist.

A Few Hours Later

"Well here we are! Welcome to Embra!" Said Roanin as we approached a wide area littered with small buildings. As we got closer I could see the streets filled with busy people as they went about their daily lives. I forced myself along following the old man as we entered the city. While Roanin seems fine after walking for so long I felt about ready to kneel over and die. I assume it's due to my now small stature thus forcing me to take more steps to keep up, but I had also worn myself out practicing my magic and drawing it out.

"I can now use it at will" I thought to myself looking down at my hand as we continued on out path and collided with the crowd of people ahead of us. "Now I just need to learn the moves that God was to lazy to teach me." I sighed as I realized how much work I still had ahead of me before I could even dream of helping anyone. I had thought more about the situation and where all the main cast of fairy tail was. I decided it's best I don't drastically change the future by saving them, even if times are hard now it's these times that will shap them into who they will become so it's best I don't alter it.

As we continued through the crowd of people I said only a few steps behind Roanin so I didn't become lost. After a short while we came to a stop infront of a small building. "What's this? Thought you were gonna take me to the train station first?" I asked as I looked up at him confused.

"I still intent to take you there of course, but I feel this would be a better first stop." He said as he stepped through the door and waved for me to follow. I sighed and decided it would be best to follow him rather than wonder around the town aimlessly. As we enter I realized its was a clothing store with more styles than I expected to see for this world to be honest. "I thought i would buy you some extra clothes for your journey seeing as how that's the only thing you've worn since arriving," said Roanin as he browsed some shirts and pants in my size.

I sighed as we exited the shop. Roanin had bought me four different shirts and a dark blue vest as well as two pair of jeans (or what passes for jeans in this world) and a pair of brown shorts as well as a black sack I could toss over my shoulder to carry it all. I was greatful for the man taking such an interest and for caring for me, but I also really wanted to get to fairy tail. And to be honest I felt kind of bad because there's no way I could pay him back.

"Okay! Now you and I can head to the train station and find when the next available train is!" He said as we walked away from the store.

"He seemed a lot more happy about buy me clothes than most people would be" I thought as we walked. As we walked Roanin asked a few people for directions before we finally arrived. Once there I immediately ran up to the lady behind the desk, "Exuse me miss! Do you know when the next train to Magnolia will be here?" I asked having to stand on my toes to see over the counter. She slowly turned around in her chair, away from whatever paperwork she had been distracted with, go face me. She had blond hair that reached just above her shoulders and a little to much makeup in my opinion. Based on her facial features I figured her age to be mid-fourties.

"Why yes... The next train to Magnolia should arrive tonight around seven. It'll be a 13 hour ride though." She said looking over at a chart on the wall smiling as she did.

"Great! I'll take one ticket please." I said smiling back excited I could be in magnolia by tomorrow.

"I'm sorry. I can sell tickets to children without consent from their parents." She said now frowning a bit at telling me.

"Don't worry I'm his parent it's fine, one tickets for magnolia ma'am." Roanin said as he had finally caught up to me. The lady looked at him suspiciously before just shrugging and messing with something behind the desk I couldn't see.

She then reached out, "That will be 140 jewels please," she said now smiling. Roanin reached into his pocket and handed her a small bag of jewels

"Already had it counted out!" He said smiling as he grabbed the ticket and proceded to hand it to me as we walked away.

"Thanks for that old man but you don't have to keep spending your money on me. I mean you barely even know me!" I said confused as to why this random old man was treating me so nice.

"Don't worry about it. What's an old hermit like myself going to do with jewels anyways? I have everything I want and can get anything I need. Now you have a few hours before your train arrives. Let's go get something to eat." He said as we walked around a corner towords a cafe.

Once we had finished eating and Roanin paid for our food it was almost 7 so we decided to head back to the train station. I was no longer feeling tired after eating I was back to 100% and could now feel my magic even better than before, almost as if it was right on the tip of my skin, surging through my body. As we neared the station we could hear the sound of the train horn as it pulled into the station and came to a stop.

"Well Old man I guess this is it." I said turning to him smiling, "Thanks for all the help. And the money." I said glancing not at the small bag of jewels he had given me after we ate.

"Don't worry about. I told you before it's rare I come to town let alone to buy anything. Today was fun for me in more ways than you realize!" He said smiling yet with a hint of sadness in his tone. "Now be careful on your journey. You may have slight control over your magic now but don't think you can take on any challenge or defeat any foe just yet."

"I won't!" I said now jogging forwards to catch the train before it decided to leave me behind. "I promise I'll come back and say hi sometime! Stay alive till then old man!" I yelled over my shoulder. I had already decided once I was stronger I would do something nice for him one day. As I entered the train and took my seat in one of the cabins I looked out the window as the train started moving. As I watched the building move by slowly moving faster, the last thing I saw before the train entered the woods was Roanin still standing there smiling as he waved me off. Odd thing was, I could almost swear I saw a tear.


	4. Chapter 4

As the train sped through the trees in the darkness my mind began to wonder. "I guess the best thing to do now is write down all I remember about the fairy tail story." I said to myself as I watched the trees fly by out the window. I then pulled out the brown leather note book I had bought at the store next to the cafe. "Good thing I bought this. Now let's see the first thing I remember is natsu was found by Fairy Tail in the year X777 on the 7th month and 7th day. Or something like that." I said tapping the pen to my head. "Erza joined like a year before him after escaping the tower of heaven." I flinched slightly at that. I didn't like the idea of her having to go through that but I had decided I would be best not to interfere in the story.

"I guess only need to really focus on the major arks coming up. Let's see after natsu meets Lucy..." I thought as I began writing all the major arcs I could think of.

Once I had everything up to where the time skip was I decided that was enough for now. "Alright there should be a few more hours till we arrive so I'm gonna get some sleep'" I yawned out. I then made use of the double wide seats and laid down. Once down I was quickly put to sleep by the steady motion of the train.

Several hours later at sunrise

"Excuse me sir, we are about to arrive at our destination."

"Huh? What?" I said as started to sit up slowly waking up.

"I said we are nearing our destination." Said the stuartess as she began continued on her journey to wake sleeping passengers.

"Oh ok. Thanks!" I shouted after her as she was shouting the door to the cart. "Wow I slept better than I thought I would" I thought as I stretched my arms and let out a long yawn. I looked out the window to see the sun was just coming up over the mountains. "We still have a few minutes till magnolia will be in view guess I should decide what exactly I'm going to say in order to join the guild." I continued thinking "Man this is gonna be so cool! Can't wait to actually be a part of Fairy Tail!"

After about 30 minutes or so later I felt the train begin using its horn to signal its arrival to Magnolia. As it slowly began to come to its stop my excitement grew increasingly. Once we were allowed to exit I dashed off towards the edge of the city with only one destination in mind. As I was running I ended up in the middle of the city, near the giant building where Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus had their major fight I had to stop and star, "Oh wow it's so huge! I can't wait to see their fight take place!" I said to myself as I resumed my pace towards the pride of the city. " _Im such a fanboy._ "

A minute or so of running later and I was directly in front of the guild hall. "Wow it looks so... Incredible!" I mumbled to myself as I stared in awe at the sight before me. the building was still in its wooden state since the war with phantom had yet to occur.

"So you really think it's nice kid?" Said a voice behind.

I turned around to confront who ever had said that only to come face to face with a short white haired old man in a white coat edged with fur and a cane in his had. As I stared at him he smiled back at me, "So can I help you with something sonny? I'm the master of this here guild. Name's Makarov. Nice to meet cha!" He said extending his hand to me.

"Uh Hi uh... Sir!" I said immediately using my manners and reaching out to meet his hand and shake it firm or as firmly as possible for my small hands. "My names Nathal by the way sir! It's great to meet you!" I said as excitement seemed to be making my entire body shake.

"So young Nathal.. What brought you here so early in the morning? Would you like to come in? I'm just opening up myself but it shouldn't take long for the other members to be here as well." He said as he began to walk towards the guild.

As my excitement boiled over a sudden realization found its way into my brain. "No, thanks for the offer old man, but I'm gonna have to decline sorry." I said as he turned to look at me with slight surprise on his face.

"Oh is that right? Alright well have a good day son. Come by when ever you like." He said as he returned to his walk towards the guild though it seemed much less cheerful this time.

I also turned around facing away from the guild of my dreams and headed instead in a direction where I know not of what lies ahead. " _Don't worry old man. I'll be back one. Definitely._ " I though to myself as a grin formed across my face. "I'm still a child for now. A child who can't even control his magic, but when I return I'll bring more pride and power than imaginable!" "And besides I got some time till the main cast gets here anyways," I said thinking about all the years ahead of me. "So in the mean time how bout some real training." I then took off for the Forrest that surrounded the city.

Twenty Minutes Later

As I reached the Forrest edge I sat down on a stump near by to catch my breath. As I looked into the trees before me I felt my adrenaline begin pumping again, "Time to make my first adventure a reality!" I shouted as I excitedly took my first steps into the mass of trees.

Around an Hour Later

"Ok so might as well start training I guess," I said as I neared a large tree. I took my seat right in front of it and decided I should try drawing out my magic again. "Alright now then. This time let's focus on charging my fist with lightning and holding it." I said as I raised my fist in front of me. This time I was easy able to access the power, yet focusing it into one spot took more effort that I would have expected. After a few minutes of try though I was able to pull it off. It actually reminded me how natsu had his fire cover his fist during fights except in my case it was blue and lightning.

I spent a few more hours there practicing turning It on and off as well as alternating hands. By the time I was done I felt I had even better control over my magic, "Ok now that that's down let's see what happens if I hit something with my magic." I said as stood up and stretched looking for a target. I set my sights on the tree I had been sitting next to, "Alright round two tree." I said as I electrified my right hand and took a stance. "HERE IT GOES, **LIGHTNING EXPLOSION**!" I shouted as my fist collided with the tree. This time there was a massive explosion as blue bolts shot in all directions. Once it died out I could immediately feel the effects of using so much power at once. My knees gave out from underneath me and I blacked out.

"ugh... Why's is already dark outside?" I said as I slowly regained consciousness, "and why am I laying in the dirt?" As I pushed myself up from the ground on to my butt all my memories came flooding back to me. "Oh yea I was trying to use a spell and it either backfired or I used to much energy. Seeing as how I still have an arm and I feel sorta tired it was probably the latter." I said as I stood up to inspect the damage I did on the tree. "Wow! That's impressive seeing as how I just got here two days ago!" The tree I had punched was still standing however it did have a massive hole in the center trunk that went probably a foot or so deep and was wider than my body. I then immediately picked a random direction and began to wonder farther into the Forrest. "D _on't worry Fairy Tail,_ " I thought as I walked on, " _I will survive this and I'll return to make you all proud. Count on it._ " As those thoughts crossed my head a small grin grew on my face. " _This is gonna be fun._ "


	5. Chapter 5

The year is now X775 and I'm about 11 or so as best I can tell. I've grown a good bit to, no longer look like a toddler or small child, now more like a teen. I've also matured my magic usage and abilities since I've grown, with non stop physical training and magical practice.

"Well it's about time I head back to Fairy Tail I guess," I said as I stood up from my stone seat. I looked around at the cave I had called home for the past few months. There was a small town not to far away I had used to get clothes from whenever mine had ripped or I out grew them. As far as food well, thanks to an abandoned fishing shack a found a few days after I started training I had become quite the fisher.

"Well no time like the present!" As I grabbed my sack and headed out towards the town I knew wasn't to far away. " _I guess I'll just head to town, get directions to the nearest station, and head out,"_ Just as I had decided on my plan however my stomach let out a loud snarl. "Well maybe I should sit down and find a place to eat first!" I said laughing as I walked putting a hand on my angered belly.

As I neared the small village I suddenly heard sounds of people shouting and and crying. Without hesitation I began running towards the sounds coming from the village. As I neared I felt an incredible heat all around me. As I exited the Forrest expecting to see the familiar houses of the small village instead what I saw was chaos. The houses had been set ablaze, the screams I heard were coming from a small group of people surrounded by a wall of flames. I recognize some as the villagers. On the outside I saw three men in hoods, with an odd symbol on the top, together laughing. It was obvious they were the ones who had done this.

A rage like nothing I had ever felt before began building up inside me, I realized the complete disregard for others peoples lives and well being they have. I immediately ran at them, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THESE PEOPLE?!" I screamed. They turned to look at me seemingly suprised that anyone was still around.

"Looks like we missed one brat." Said the tallest of the three.

"Don't worry I'll handle him right now." Said another has he stepped forward towards me as I neared. "Alright brat, show me what you got! **ROOTS ARROW**!" Then as he raised his hand a tree root rose out from right beneath my feet, spearing for my chest.

For a short moment my anger subsided as I realized this was my first battle with other real wizards. " **LIGHTNING STEP!** " I immediately fazed my body into lightning, dodging his attack and transporting myself floating in the air just above and behind the wizard.

"What! Wait where's he go?"

"You idiot he's behind you!"

"Too late!" I yelled as I as punched him with my lightning charged fist and used my falling momentum to increase my own damage. His face immediately collided with the ground ensuring a knockout. After I made sure he wasn't moving I turned to face his friends who had already begun their attack.

" **FLAME BARRAGE** " shouted the taller one as he leaped into the air hurling multiple fire balls at me.

" **TOXIC FUMES** " said the other one as they raised their hands and a large purple gas cloud appeared around me.

Seeing what was about to happen I immediately held my breath and braced for impact as the fire collided with the fumes causing them to combust with me still inside.

"Haha we sure got him! Serves him right for messing with us" said the tall one as he landed and raised his hand towards the other member.

"Damn straight! No one messes with Dark Star guild and gets away with it!" Said the other one.

"Never heard of a guild by that name. You're from a dark guild I presume?" I said.

"What?! But how did yo-" screamed the poison mage as I cut him off with a lightning powered hook to his face sending him flying as he turned around to look at me. Then without missing a beat I grabbed the taller fire Mage by the shirt and brought him down to my height, "unless you want to end up like your friends, let them go. Now." I said slowly as I made it clear how angry I was.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me!" He said as he immediately brushed away the fire around the villagers. "Ok I did it! Now please let us go!"

"No. Now you're going to tell me where your guild is so I can pay them a visit." I said pushing him back so he was sitting on his butt.

"Easy! Just head west from here! We're based maybe an hour away or so!"

"Thanks. Now..." I said as I followed through with a right hook straight to his jaw knocking him out like the others. I then looked over to all the villagers, who had come up behind me, already thanking me and praising me.

"Son! That was incredible! You saved us!" Said a older man who was holding two children in his arms.

I smiled back at him, "No its fine! I just wish I had arrived earlier. I could've been able to save you houses..." Looking around many of the houses were destroyed beyond repair from the Wizards. "Don't worry. I'll go after their guild and make them regret what they did here." I said as I pounded my fist to my hand.

"No you can't! Please it's ok!" Said a larger woman as she stepped forward from the crowd, "We were all impressed by your feats here but that an entire dark guild! You're just a boy! You can't fight against a bunch of grown men! We already called for the council when they first arrived, you've done enough!"

"I'm sorry but I can't just let them get away with this much destruction for no reason. Dark guilds are nothing but criminals and they deserve to be treated as such." I said while not breaking eye contact with the woman. "Besides once they find out what I did here they'll come looking for me anyways. Might as well try and get the drop on them." I said as I turned to the direction of their guild and began my journey. "Oh! Make sure you tie them up before they wake up!" I shouted over my shoulder towards the confused and worried crowd staring at me from behind.

" _As much as i really do wont to beat them for what they did to the village, I actually just want to test my power to other wizards._ " I thought as I entered th woods.

After about and hour of walking a noticed a clearing in the woods with a small stone building on the opposite side.

"Alright guess that it." I said as I exited the trees. Flexing my hands I checked my magic power to see that it had mostly returned. I hadn't used up much in the fight but I wouldn't wanna tackle a guild on anything less than full power.

"Expected a little more security out here I mean come on you are a dark guild!" I said as I approached the doors setting my carrying sack down just out side. " _Well. Time to make my entrance_!" As I kicked open the large double doors to enter. "Dark Star! I'm here! And I'm gonna kick your asses!"

Of the roughly 40 people in the room, almost all of them immediately looked towards the door.

"Hahahahahaha yea right kid!"

"Who are you supposed to be, Some sort of hero wanna be?"

"Kid you better watch yourself in a dark guild. Someone might take you seriously..."

I heard various insults and laughs as I entered the room. I smirked slightly. This was gonna be fun. I walked up to the closest guy to the door. He was siting at table drinking a beer.

"Ehh?" He said as he turned to look at me, " Sorry I don't play with kids. Why don't you go bother someone else brat." As he turned back to his drink.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna start with you." I said as I kicked him sending him flying into the wall.

"Whoa that kid just sent Vince flying!"

"What the hell?!"

"Did you see that?! I think I've had enough to drink..."

I then stood up in the table and raised my voice, "Like I said IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" I then rushed into the most heavily populated part of the guild " **LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOW** " I shouted as a blast of lightning exited my mouth leaving a massive hole in the building and several knocked out enemies in its wake.

"What kind kid has this much power?!"

"We gotta run! This kids a monster!"

I turned to look in the direction of the voices, blue flashes of lightning flickering around my body, "The only way your getting out of here is in hand cuffs on a ride straight to prison." I said as I began charging up magic in my hands. Bringing them behind I jumped up into the air and shouted " **GOD'S RAINING JUDGEMENT!** " As I threw my hands forwards and volley after volley of blue lightning rained down on the guild members.

AS each individual bolt landed, several surrounding members were blown back and electrocuted. By the time I was done there were no more standing guild members all left knocked out on the floor by my attack. The building seemed to be damaged as well but I didn't see any chance of it falling.

"Alright back to the village to tell them I'm done!" I said cheerfully as I walked towards the door.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice rang out from the back of the guild. " **AIR POCKET!** " As I heard this words and began to turn around to face the mysterious voice several odd shaped bubbles appeared all over my chest and arms.

"What is th-" I said as suddenly the bubbles swoll slightly and exploded leaving massive wounds and bruises all over my body. The force of the explosion threw me back out the door into the field. "Owwww..." I said as tried to push myself up to face my attacker. "Alright bastard, you got my attention!" I shouted at the guild hall as I stood on my feet.

"Seems you made quite a mess of my guild." Said a cloaked man as he exited the building facing me. "I don't really care about the members but wrecking my house is an insult I won't ignore." Then he took a stance and crossed his arms in front of him. " **AIR BURST ERUPTION!** "

Immediately I felt the ground under my feet begin shifting. " _Gotta move now!_ " I thought as I immediately used lightning step to get away. Not a second later a incredible stream of air came out of the ground in a furious rage shooting for the sky. " _If that hits me even once I'm toast!_ "

As I landed from my dodge I immediately fell onto my knee breathing hard. "Damn it! I used a lot of my magic attacking that guild. And it used even more to protect myself from his first attack." I thought as I stood up. "Well looks like I only got two or three spells left. Better use them wise!" Charging towards the cloaked man I raised my fist and prepared to finish the fight now.

" **Lightning Fist!** " I shouted as I turned my fist into a raging bolt speeding towards my enemy's face.

"This is just Child's play! **TURBULENCE WALL!** " He said as a wall of circulating air formed infront of him causing my whole body to be blown back. This time however I managed to land on my feet.

"You're obviously not in the same level as those losers inside. You're the guild master I presume?" I said trying to find an opening in his defense. Suddenly a cold drop of water landed in my cheek causing me to look up, "Well looks like I'm gonna get wet" I thought as the rain almost immediately picked up.

"That's right, child. I'm the Guild master here. Master Drake. And it's obvious you're no match for me. You're still only a child." He said laughing.

"This child just beat your entire guild by himself you know." I said smirking, proud of my accomplishment.

"Hahaha that you did. But they were all trash. Most couldn't use more than one or two spells without collapsing. Had our three stronger members been here things would have en-"

"Oh you mean those guys attacking that village? I defeated them like and hour ago. How do you think I found your guild?" I said. As my words seemed to register in his head a saw a rage flash in his eyes.

"Those failures! Not only did they lose but they betrayed the guild as well!" He shouted as he pointed he hand me " **AIR CANNON!** " Suddenly I was sent flying as a blast of air hit me hard in the chest. As I landed on my back I heard him launch another spell. " **AIR BURST ERUPTION!** "

"This is bad!" As immediately the ground erupted as air launched me high up into the sky far past the trees. The constant rain now matched with thunder attacked my skin. By the time the air current had stopped my body felt battered and bruised. "So this is what a fight with a real wizards is like..." Thunder continued to erupt all around me and a few bolts of lightning flashed in the air. "I could have beat him. I just needed a little more power." Suddenly a large flash happened all around me as I was enveloped in lightning.

Unsure of how to do so my body took over as I began eating the lightning. "My power! It's returning!" As the lightning became absorbed into my body I began falling back to earth.

Turing around in air to face the ground I saw the guild master walking across the field towards the village. "He's going to kill them!"

"Hey Asshole! I'm not done with you yet!" I shouted in an effort to gain his attention. He immediately looked up at me. A look of surprise obvious on his face. As the speed I was falling increased faster and faster an idea formed in my head,

"Time to end this! **LIGHTNING** **GOD'S DIVINITY STRIKE!** " Bringing my hands above my head and pointing my leg out I slammed directly into him using the full force of my fall and the power I gained from the lightning to my advantage.

A large explosion of blue lightning shot out in all directions as a bone crushing snap echoed as we collided. My target, the guild master, was sent straight into the dirt creating a massive crater where we were. Standing up to inspect my work it was obvious he was out cold, but still breathing.

" _Honestly I'm surprised that I'm still awake._ " I thought. The lightning had healed most of my wounds and completely recharged my power but my fatigue from fighting was reaching its limits. Deciding against braving the weather and going to the village I instead headed for the barley standing guild hall.

"I'll just sleep here for the night and head back in the morning" I said entering their guild hall. Immediately upon entering my stomach grumbled reminding me I had net eaten all day. Looking around my eyes fell upon the bar they had. Just behind it I found a freezer full of meat. "No reason to let good food go to waste."

After a short reheating of the meat I continued my exploration while enjoying my meal. "Wow this place is actually larger than I thought.." i said as approached a large door at the end of a hallway. without hesitating I opened the door and entered the room. inside there was a large bed with a double wide chest at the foot,

"Looks like i found the Master bed room." Shutting the door behind me I walked up to the chest and opened it. Inside were several large sacks of jewels. " _Jackpot!_ "I thought grabbing two of the larger sacks and setting them by the bed.

"Alright now to catch some sleep and head back to the village first thing in the morning," I said laying into the soft cushions. Before long i was immediately asleep as the storm outside continued to rage.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of foot steps echoing in the building was first sounds I heard waking up. Immediately my eyes shot open thinking all the dark guild members had woken and were searching for me.

"This is the magic council! Anybody in the building should make themselves known immediately!" I heard a voice say from elsewhere in the building.

"Oh it's the magic council... Here looking for criminals... And I'm sleeping in the masters bed room..." I thought as I slowly put the pieces together in my head. "Yea I think I should probably get out of here before they arrest me to. Don't really feel like explaining anything to anyone." Climbing off the bed I quickly stuffed all the jewels I could into my sack. As I put the sack over my shoulder and headed for the door I could hear several foot steps on the other side of the door.

"Well guess that way is a no go." I said as I looked around for another exit. On the side of the room I noticed light coming through the wall. Walking over I stood about two feet back and prepared to bust through the wall. " **LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOW!** " I said as a blast of lightning destroyed the wall and allowing me to escape.

"What was that? Hurry!" I heard as the foot steps came closer to the door. Without another thought I ran through the hole in the wall straight to the Forrest, away from the police of the magic council.

 **Several Hours Later**

After entering the woods I had continued walking in the same direction deciding just to go wherever my feet took me. Eating what ever fruits I found along the way for my breakfast.

"Man that fight with the guild master was intense." I spoke aloud to myself. Rolling my shoulders to stretch caused me to cringe in pain, "Owwwww... Guess I'm gonna need more than a meal and a nights sleep to recover from that completely." I realized causing me to sigh. "And here I thought I had gotten way stronger over these past couple years." " _Damn it! What have I been doing out here! All this time and I almost lost against one wizard_!" I thought as I slammed my hand into a nearby tree shooting out splinters.

Sighing, "Well guess Fairy Tail ain't going anywhere. I'll just have to train even harder!" Now continuing on my journey lost in the woods.

After walking for a few more minutes I began to notice a smell of salt in the air reminding me of the beach. "Guess that means I'm near an ocean." Now upping my pace to a jog, I continued in the direction of the smell. Nearing the smell I was now in a straight run exited to take a dip in the water. As I burst through the trees and over the sandy beach, tossing my bag and shirt to the side, I jumped high into the air clearing a good 50 feet landing straight into the water.

As soon as I entered the water a reminder of the differences in my world and this one came to mind. " _This water is so clear!_ " Looking around under water I could see thousands of fish swimming around all around me. " _And the salt water. It's not burning my eyes to look around..._ "

Swimming back to the surface to catch my breath. The grin on my face would have been obvious to anyone who might have been looking. "This is so incredible! I love Earth Land!" I said as i continued to swim an enjoy myself.

After taking the time to do a few more dives in the water, I climbed back up on shore deciding to sit on a stump rather than lay in the sand and get sand in places I'd rather not mention.

As I sat there staring out at the vastness of the ocean, something caught the corner of my eye. Turning my head I could see it was larger than average town siting on the ocean just around a large bend.

"Maybe I won't have to be sleeping outside tonight." I cheerfully said as hopped off my stool and went to pick up my stuff. Once I was dressed I headed straight for the village, walking along the beach but staying in the woods to avoid getting any more sand on me.

As I got closer I noticed there was some kind of disturbance in the water causing the some kind of commotion on the docks.

"Wonder what their all staring at?"

I watched as countless people were running back inland off there ships shouting.

"Okay now I'm a bit concerned." With that I began to jog faster towards the town to find out what all the commotion was. However almost immediately after that a large light blue serpent like creature exploded out of the water, his eyes locked on the currently escaping towns people. Even from my distance I could see the beast's eyes were full of rage, with no simpaty for the town people. And when I saw large I mean this guy is about the size of a house and that's just the part above the water

"A monster. Probably should of figured as much." I said while trying to get to the docks as fast as possible to save the civilians. As I watched on, one person among the people drew my attention. For what ever reason they were running towards the monster. From the distance I was I couldn't see all the details, but it looked to be a guy around the same age as myself with blond hair.

The monster quickly moved its gaze to the blonde haired man, who had now stopped and stared back at the beast. As the two stared I had gotten closer and was nearing the dock, ready to fight the creature myself.

"I remember seeing something like this once in my training but nothing this big! This fight might b-"

"RAAAAAAAAHAAAAA"

I refocused on the monster no longer distracted by my thought to see it had let out a ear splitting roar. The sound was so immense and loud I had to stop running at the entrance of the docks to cover my ears. Looking on I watched as the beast continued its rampage, it's roar was immediately followed by a loud explosion as the dock boards beneath the blonde haired man exploded as the creature's tail came out from underneath launching him high up into the air.

"This is bad! There's no way he can defend himself up there!" I shouted preparing to use my lightning to get to him, " _It's a little far but I don't really have another choice..._ "

But before I could do anything I saw the blonde man kick off a piece of floating debris, launching himself at the monster. A flash of yellow appeared in his hands as he landed on the beast's head, causing a massive explosion sending the monster towering backwards, obviously in pain from the attack.

" _So he's a mage..._ " I thought watching there battle Continue. The blonde mage, who had now jumped into the air, was now diving down, charging up another attack when the beast recovered just enough to refocus its eyes on the man. As the serpent watched the falling man, he Tilled his had back and opened his mouth, preparing to swallow his attacker in one bite.

As the Mage, who was now flashing yellow as power surges around him, threw his hands at the beast's gaping mouth, launching a massive yellow blast, reminding me of a lightning bolt, into the monster.

Once the attack ended, the giant serpent slowly fell beneath the water as smoke came out of its mouth. For a moment I thought it was dead as I had felt the amount of power he had let out, "Wouldn't be surprised if it was dead honestly." Yet moment later a large dark shadow took form under the surface of the water. I watched on expecting the beast to resurface and continue its fight, but instead it immediately darted off away from the shore out into the deeper ocean.

"You got some pretty big guts kid, most people wouldn't have watched a fight like that this close." Said a voice behind me, which was followed by a soft thud. "Or maybe your just too stupid to realize the danger you could have been in."

Turning around, I see it was the mage. Having a closer look I could immediately recognize who it was by the clothing and headphones on his head, not to mention the scar on his right eye. The Mage who defeated the massive monster was none other the grandson of Fairy Tails master and the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

"Kid you alright? Hello?" Laxus said as I snapped back to reality.

"Tchh! Who're you calling kid? We're like the same age!" I said suddenly annoyed at being called a kid by him.

"Me the same as you? Don't make me laugh. I'm 14 and a wizard! What are you like 8?"

"I'm 11! And I'm a wizard too! I was coming to help you but I see you've got it under control."

"What? A Mage? What guild would send out a kid lik-" Laxus started to say but was cut off as multiple people ran up.

"You saved us and defeated the monster!"

"You're so cool! What kind of magic was that?"

"The reward money is all yours! Good job!"

All these things were said as the small crowd of people gathered around Laxus praising him and congratulating him for defeating the beast. As the noise grew louder the more people showed up I decided to go ahead and wonder into town to find a place to sleep. Meeting Laxus was cool and all but I don't really have much I wanna say to him myself.

After a few hours of wondering through town and exploring inn as well as there prices, I finally came across one on the waters edge that had a large hot springs bath as well, and all for a fairly low price. Once registered with the inn keeper he said that only a few other people were staying here at the time so I would most likely have the springs to myself if I chose.

As I was walking down the hall I heard a familiar voice, "Well look who it is." Turning around, Laxus was standing behind me a few feet back.

"Oh hey. You're that wizard from earlier." I said feigning ignorance.

"Names Laxus I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail. As you probably figured my mission was to defeat that beast for this town." He said as he pulled out a flier with a picture of the monster and a reward title 400,000 jewel.

"Oh cool. So what are you still doing here then? Missions over right?" I asked curious to what he was telling me all this for.

"Yea. Usually I would be heading back to the guild by now, but they all said I should stay the night here. Plus the inn keeper said I could stay here free the first night so why not?" Laxus replied as he shoved the flier into his pocket crossing his arms, "But on to my point; why did your guild send you here if the job was already taken? And why would they let someone your age take a job like this in the first place?" He said leaning against the wall,waiting for my answer.

After a moment to briefly go over my options I decide it'd be best just to be honest. "I'm not here for any mission. And as of right now I'm not a part of a guild."

"But you said you were a Mage?"

"I am!"

"Then why haven't you joined any guilds?" Laxus asked his faced not showing any sign of concern or curiousness.

"Why is he questioning me so much? Does it really matter if I'm in a guild or not?" I asked myself unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Whatever. I'm sure you got your reasons." He said turning around and walking away, "I'm goin for the spa, see you around kid."

He then rounded a corner and was gone. "Well that was odd... Think I'm gonna go for a little walk to clear my head." I said as I headed for the neared exit outside.

Thankfully the inn was located right on the edge of the tree line so I got walk next to the trees. The sun had already gone down leaving only the moon light to clear my path.

" _So that was Laxus, huh?_ " I thought as my mind became shuffled considering the day's events. " _Gotta say. From how he was portrayed in the anime I expected him a bit meaner than this. But he still seems like a nice guy. I wonder how I stack up to him in a fight?_ " As I thought back to how he beat that monster without breaking a sweat, " _I probably could have stopped it myself, but he made it look so easy..._ "

Suddenly I was drawn back as I heard a female-ish scream ringing out of the woods, "Somebody Help!" The sound was immediately followed my several grunts and howls. Deciding I probably should go help them I took off into the woods in the direction of the noises.

As I drew nearer the sounds became clearer and I could hear them repeating the word 'woman' over and over again. As I arrived I immediately noticed three large ape like beasts with green fur and purple skin " _Vulcans_." They were all staring at a young woman, currently backed into a tree, with a look of pure terror in her eyes.

Without hesitation I launched into action, kicking one of the Vulcans into the other two clearing a path for me to get inbetween the lady and the monsters.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine now. Just stay there while I beat the guys real quick." I said with a smirk towards the frightened woman. It seemed to work as temporarily she stopped shaking in fear and look at me.

"Watch out!" She shouted as I immediately felt a large force hit my arm and knock me several feet away into a tree.

"Ouch! That hurt way more than it should have." I said standing up grabbing my shoulder. " _Guess I'm still a bit sore from that dark guild_ " I thought. Looking up I saw the three Vulcans were now fully aware of my presence, as they were all coming towards me with crazy intense anger in their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Immediately I reacted dodging the attack of the first one and countering with a lightning enhanced punch to his face followed by a lightning step behind him to deliver a heel to his head, ensuring a knockout. Before I could move again another of the apes grabbed my from behind, "stupid human man. But thanks for the body!" The Vulcan said behind me as I sensed a glow appear around his hands.

" _He's gonna try to body snatch me!_ " I thought as I started to struggle to escape his grasp. " _Damn! He's to strong! This is bad!_ "

But before the spell was completed the third Vulcan grabbed my legs and pulled me out of the others range. "I want human!" He shouted at his brotheren who seemed just as suprised as me at the sudden turn of events.

Before they could continue their squabble I reached down to a root just below me, gripping it tight I used all the strength in my body to sling the overgrown monkey away, thus breaking the grip he held on me. Before they could attack again I used my power to get behind one of the apes, my back towards theirs, grabbing his head and slamming on the ground infront of me. Backing away I watched momentarily to make sure he wasn't getting back up. Once I knew he was down for the count I turned my focus to the last remaining enemy, only to find he had ran away once his friends were gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief that the fight was over I looked over to the woman who I had come to save, "Okay ma'am looks like you-" only to see she had passed out from all the excitement, "Well they do say a Hero's job is a lonely one..." I said as I walked over to the young woman and lifted her up. Adjusting her to rest comfortably in my arms, we began our trek back to town, As we exited the forest I found that a small group of people were already waiting for us to arrive.

"Look there they are!" Shouted a older middle aged woman as the rest of the group encircled us immediately following her statement.

"Here son, give her to me we'll take her to the hospital for you. Thank you so much for beating this monsters. Her family will be very grateful to know she's safe." Said a man as two others approach carrying a stretcher. After handing her off and listening to a few more praises and thanks the crowd dispersed leaving me standing alone unsure of which direction the inn was.

I eventually used my best guess and headed in that direction. "Now that I think about it. How did those people even know I went to save her? Let alone that I had to fight Vulcans?" I asked myself.

"That would be because of me." Came a voice. Looking in the direction was none other than Laxus again, now leading up against a tree smiling back at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well to be honest," he said stepping up to me and placing his hand behind his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "The truth is I saw you leaving inn and decided to follow you. I was going to confront you then but then the cry for help rang out and My chance got away."

"Wait wait wait. Confront me about what? And why were you following me? And why didn't you help take down the Vulcans?" I asked him.

"Well see I kind of thought you might be a member of a dark guild." He said now more serious as he looked me in the eye, "So I was going to confront you on my suspicions outside. As for why I didn't help, I was planning on it but you seemed good so I decided to watch and see what you would do with the woman. Just to be sure your a good person."

We now began walking, headed back to end to call it a night. As we did a sudden thought occurred in my head. However I decided to just keep it to myself for the time being and let the silence hang in the air as we continued to the end. By the time we got back the exhaustion was evident on my face.

"Alright, well it was cool meeting you.. Ahh what's your name by the way? Don't think you ever told me." Laxus said as we entered the building.

"Just call me Nate. And yea great to meet you to Laxus." I said giving him my name. "You headed back to your guild tomorrow?" I asked curious as to what his plans are.

"Yea probably. Old mans not gonna be happy if I don't show up for to long, might stick around long enough to eat some breakfast or something." He said as he headed down the hall, "Oh, meet me in the cafe in the morning. Got a question for you."

"Why not ask me now?" I said gripping the handle to my room, preparing to enter.

"Nah." He said, rounding a corner and disappearing from sight.

" _Well atleast he seems to have a nicer tone now that he is sure I'm not part of a dark guild._ " I thought, entering my room. As I laid out into the bed I almost immediately fell asleep.

 **The Next Day**

" _Laxus said he wanted to meet with me about something._ " I thought, as I was getting dressed. " _I'm sure by now he already waiting me._ " I looked out the window to see the sun was up and any hit of nighttime was gone. Once dressed I grabbed my sack and headed to the front of the inn where the cafe was.

"Laxus! Hey morning." I said as I set down opposite of him at a table.

"About time you got here. Morning Nate." He said looking up from his meal.

After some quick small talk, mostly about all that happened yesterday, I ordered my food from a waitress and we both had our meals.

"Okay," I said pushing my plate away and letting out a satisfying sigh, "so what was it you were gonna ask me?"

Laxus looked up from his plate, with a look of questioning on his face. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over his head as he said, "Oh right! I was gonna say I was pretty impressed at you taking on those Vulcans. You said you were a Mage, right? Can't really call yourself a true Mage until you join a guild so I was gonna ask you to join mine, Fairy Tail!" He said smiling, "I want Fairy Tail to be the strongest Guild in all of Fiore and I think you have so nice potential to be fair."

I looked at him in complete shock, "You want me to join Fairy Tail? You just met me yesterday!"

"Yea I know, but hey you're looking at the future master of Fairy Tail! And I think we need as many strong members as possible." He replied leaning back into his seat arms crossed.

I thought about his offer for a few moments. Just a few days ago I was heading out to go to the guild, but now after some thinking I had decided to wait. After all, the guilds not going anywhere and wondering around in the country, free to go where I choose was great! "I'll join one day, but I don't think now is the right time." I thought to myself.

"Sorry, Laxus. I kinda enjoy just wondering around like I am," I told him. "But thanks anyways."

After hearing my reply he let out a sigh, "Ah well. Can't make you join. But if you ever change your mind we're in Magnolia." Standing up he started to head for the door, "Maybe I'll run into you again sometime, see you around Nate."

"Alright so long man." I said waving, as he walked out, probably headed on his way back to Magnolia.

Not long after Laxus left I also headed out. Firstly I decided to head into town to visit some of the shops, something I had decided I should try and get is a map so that what I set out for. I spend the next few hours searching all the shops in town looking for anything worth getting but came out with nothing. However after chatting up a few towns people I had decided to take the northern path out of town. That would be the best way to travel and I would have more options on which way I decided to go as well.

Deciding it was time to move on I made my journey to the north part of town to leave. "I heard a few of the people saying something about a town that's a few days north of here anyways," I said as I passed the city limits. "I wonder where the guilds like blue pegesis and stuff are?" I asked myself as I gazed up into the clouds. "Maybe I'll get run into them eventually..."

I sighed deciding to let my future unfold as it does. No point in worrying about it now. "Those people said that town is around three days away," I said changing the subject on my mind, " _let's see if i can make it in one!_ " I shouted deciding now is the best time to resume my training. " _If I'm gonna catch up to Laxus I gotta push myself even harder._ " I then took off at top speed down the path powered by pure excitement and determination. .


	8. Chapter 8

It's been about 3 years now since I ran into Laxus back in that town and I have been passing myself off as 14 for a while now. I've spent the entire time training and even took down another dark guild. They were much smaller and weaker than the other one so I managed to defeat them easily, taking their money as my reward. I also traveled the land like I said I would and visited a lot of iconic places from the show. Right now Im just leaving a small village that I stayed at for the past few days. They had been having trouble with thiefs attacking people at night so I offered my help.

After I had helped them, as they were thanking me, I had overheard a conversation a few men were having behind me.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Thank you so much! Won't you please accept the reward?" The mayor said to me.

"No, I couldn't take your money, these guys were no problem. And besides I'm not from a guild so I couldn't accept a job reward like that." I told the older man laughing and scratching my head.

"Alright well please, at least stay the night! On us of course!"

"Well..." I said considering the offer. Then I noticed the whispering voices and awkward glances in my direction from behind me. "Uh give me one minute and I'll get back to you."

The man nodded and walk off, probably to speak with the rest of the villagers. I took the time to approach the group of men that had caught my attention. "Exuse me gentlemen. Was their something you wanted to say to me? I just noticed you guys were looking at me so..." I said to them smiling. They all turned to look at me surprised that I had noticed them I suppose. As they began sharing glances between themselves before one of them finally spoke.

"We were discussing asking you for help." The man said instantly drawing my attention.

"Help? With what?" I said curious as to what he meant. I had just defeated the criminals attacking them. How much trouble does this town have.

"There's this... This monster... This demon! It's in the next town over. It has to be stopped. However the townspeople don't have enough money to hire-" He stopped as I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude I got it. Just tell where the town is." I told him smiling.

 **FLASHBACK END**

I sighed as I walked looking down at my feet, "Maybe I should have asked him a few more details... I mean if I'm going up against the demons from the book of zeref I might have bit off more than I can chew." I have definitely gotten stronger than I was back when Laxus saw me, heck I'm definitely stronger than Laxus was back then but taking on demons like those guys is another story completely. "Ehh whatever. That a problem for future me! Now that man said the town should be just on the other side of that mountain!" I said taking off down the path at top speed.

After about 20 minutes of running the entrance of the town was in sight. As I reached it I noticed there was a lot of loud shouting coming from one area of the village. Deciding my best option was to let the townspeople know what's going on and ask them where the monster is hiding.

Nearing the noise, a large crowd of people came into sight, all looking in one direction, with items like rocks being thrown at whatever they were yelling at to. Walking up to them, I began trying to get their attention to no avail. Sighing as I saw no other option, I ran out in from of them and shouted "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

My voice seeming got the message across as the noises died down almost instantly, leaving the large crowd staring at me. "Do you have a problem son? What are doing here?" Said a older guy with a rock primed to throw.

"I'm a mage. A few villagers near here told me you guys had a monster problem. Well I was thinking I could help you out!" I said smiling putting my hands on my waist.

"Oh! You're gonna help us?! Everyone! He's gonna slay that demon witch!" He turned around and shouted. The crowd of people immediately erupted into cheers and laughs of joy. The excitement couldn't help but make me even happier.

"Alright! So now can you guys tell me where the demon is? Maybe a cave near here? Or when does it attack?" I said wanting to get an idea of what I was dealing with as to draw up a plan of attack.

The man who I had been speaking with immediately turned back around to face me saying, "Easy! It's in that house right behind you! We were attacking it to get it to leave us but now you can handle it!"

Turning around, I saw that indeed there was a small house behind me. Upon closer inspection it was obvious this wasn't their first attempt at this either. Busted Windows, cracks in the wood, all around major damage was evident on the house.

Stepping forward I prepared myself to face the Demon. Reaching. The door I noticed I wasn't nervous or scared, but I wasn't excited either. " _Somethings wrong. I'm not sensing any hostility in here, which would be incredibly intense if a demon was here right?_ "

Immediately stepping inside I shut the door, not wanting any body to follow me should it get dangerous. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed that other than the rocks on the floor in front of the window, it looked to be like any other house, definitely no signs that a Demon was here. Taking a few steps around, I heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the window behind a small desk. My senses immediately took over as I dashed behind the desk, magic in the tip of my fingers to attack. After sleeping in the jungle as much as I had, reacting to a noise can quickly become second nature. However what I saw wasn't a demon; It wasn't even a monster.

Behind the desk was not a devil, but 3 children with snow white hair cowering and shaking with tears in their eyes. The oldest one in front, her arms extended out protecting her siblings. I could see in her eyes how scared she was, looking at what was visible of her body I could see dark purplish marks most likely from the rocks they were throwing earlier.

I immediately fell backwards, shocked at what I was seeing. This was not a possibility I had considered. " _I'm such an idiot! Of course it's them! Demon... Village... I'm so stupid!_ " I said in my head as my mind raced. I looked back towards them only to see all three of them staring back at me shocked by the sudden turn of events. Without another though I acted knowing what I needed to do.

Sliding closer to them I crossed my legs and smiled at the kids, "Hi! My names Nate." I told them, "I'm a friend."

At this I noticed all of their eyes shot open wide at this. The oldest was the first to respond. "Don't Lie to us! We heard you out there! You're here because you're a wizard hired to kill us! But I'm not gonna let you hurt my family!" She shouted standing up. She took a battle stance and stared at me. I could see the fear in her eyes, even as she tired to hide it, it was there. That paired along with her shaking legs made up a weak sight.

Looking down I began to feel tears form. Just imagining what they had been though in this town. Only to hear me say all that about killing them. "I..."

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

We all turned to look at the window to see that several villagers had gathered there to see what was going on. The one shouting was the same man I had spoke to outside.

"You're a wizard! Now kill that damn De-" The man continued say but was cut off as I instantly traveled to the widow, grabbing the man by his shirt and dragging him into the house, destroying the rest of the glass in the window.

"YOU FINISH THAT WORD! I DARE YOU!" I shouted in his face, furious that I had to listen to this. Rearing back I threw him back into the crowd of people knocking most of them over. "ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! IF I HEAR ONE MORE SHOUT OR SEE ONE MORE ROCK FLY THROUGH THE AIR YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT A PISSED OFF MAGE IS CAPABLE OFF!" The crowd of people quickly began to disperse as the citizens ran back into their own homes. I could feel the lightning moving around my body, like an embodiment of my rage. Turning back to the kids I sighed trying to calm my nerves before I did something I would regret.

Looking up as my blood pressure returned to normal I saw that all three of them had left the corner and we're now watching me, obviously surprised by my actions. The younger two were still behind the oldest, but the fear I saw before was now much less evident, instead I saw their curiosity, and maybe just a slight bit of hope.

I went to my knees and bowed before them, "I'm so sorry for what you guys have went through at the hands of these villagers. You don't deserve it." Looking up at them, "There is nothing bad about any of you and you didn't deserve this."

Sitting up I could see my words had affected them. The older two eyes shot wide open unsure of what to say, while the youngest girl maybe 10 or 11 began crying and ran towards me tackling me in a hug. "Lisanna!" I heard the oldest shout, but her words went unheeded as Lisanna continued to hug me crying.

After a few minutes I set up a moved the now sniffing Lisanna to the side. Looking up I could see the boy, who I knew was Elfman, crying into his sleeve but seeming to calm down a little bit. Looking over to the oldest, Mira, she was still watching me carefully but the look in her eyes seemed to soften as I could tell she was right on the edge herself of crying.

Standing up I cleared my voice to get their attention. After few moments of sniffling they all seemed to be looking at me for what to do now. Smiling I looked at them, "I think it's time you guys left this stupid village." I told them. Hearing a couple of gasps but no argument I continued, "I know a place where you would be happy. A place were you won't ever have to deal with people like this again." At this all their faces seemed to lighten up, but I could still sense some doubt in their heads. "Listen. Please... I want you guys to trust me, if you'll only give me a chance. What's there to lose?" I said softly now looking down a Lisanna who was still by my side. Lisanna and Elfman both glanced towards Mira, looking for an answer. Mira seemed to be in her own world, deep in thought.

Suddenly she snapped back to attention, looking at her sibling then to me. She let out a deep sigh, "Well, the alternative is to stay here in this nightmare. We'll try your idea." She said as the other two breath a sigh of relief. Even I let out a breath a didn't realize I was holding. "But. If you do anything weird or hurt either of them! I will kill you!" She said pointing her finger at me with a look of certainty in her eyes.

" _That's right... Mira like a second Erza right now..._ " I thought to myself. Smiling I looked at all three of them, "Great! Let's go ahead and move out! If we hurry we can be in a town with a train by nightfall!" The younger, still wiping a few tears, started rushing around packing what they had in preparation to leave. "And grab some coats. Never know what the weather will be like!" I said to them.

Looking over to Mira she was now right next to me seemingly looking me up an down. I smiled at her, "I know what you guys have been through. I know what you have been through. But trust me. I am a friend." She looked me in the eyes and then turned away watching the others packs. "And what I said earlier applies to you as well. There is NOTHING wrong with you." I said before turning to the door. "I'll be outside. Meet me when you guys are ready." In corner of my eye I swear I could see Mira with a hand over her face and muffled sniffling coming from her.

Sitting outside on the steps to the door I listened to them running around. " _Guess I finally found my reason to go back to Magnolia..._ " I thought. I sat there for a few more minutes before the door opened behind me. As we stood in front of their house ready to leave I checked them over quickly. In total they only had one bag between the three of them, guess there wasn't much they have worth taking. As for clothing they were each wearing a light brown cloak as I had said.

Lisanna and Elfman both look to me smiling, they obviously had accepted me as a friend and trusted me as such. Mira however was looking down at the ground, " _Something's still bugging her... I don't want them to think their alone anymore, but maybe I'll just give her some time._ " I thought. "Alright guys lets move out!" I said smiling as we headed for the trail out of town.

Once we got to the center of town, we could see a large crowd of people gathered around staring at us. Completely ignoring them I continued on our trek out of town. As their mumbles continued I felt a slight pressure on my arm. Looking down I saw Lisanna had put me between the towns people and herself, whilst grabbing my arm for security as well. Looking over I saw Elfman had also placed me between the people and him, leaving Mira the only one not showing her fear.

As we continued on our path we almost reached the town's exit. Just as we took our first steps out of town I heard a distinctive sound as something flew through the air. Know exactly what was happening I instantly moved to the back of the group prepared to take the hit. In my mind though it was one rock, but I knew they had taken enough. Seconds after i moved, i felt the impact of it. It was a dead on shot as it hit me in the back of my head. The stratus siblings all turned around, once again surprised at my actions.

Reaching down I picked up the thrown rock at my feet and turned around to see who had thrown it. I saw that the same older man from earlier had thrown the rock as he was standing closest to us, completely separate from the rest, his eyes glaring at me with hate. Feeling my blood beginning to boil, I look the man dead in the eyes as I raised the rock to head level, before completely crushing it into dust before him.

The man stumbled back falling down, as I stared him down. i watched the crowd of people encircle the man trying to protect him, deciding they aren't worth it I simply turned back to the Stratus kids, "Come on guys. Let's keep moving on. They aren't going to hurt you anymore, promise." I told them smiling. They all quickly resumed walking, obviously ready to get far, far away from this town and honestly... I couldn't blame them.

As we continued our journey, as the town continued to shrink in the distance, the air over the kids changed. Elfman and Lisanna had the brightest smiles I had seen on them yet, as they also began opening up to me, telling me about themselves and such. Even Mira had a change attitude change, though she had her head down and hood covering her face I could see a slight smile on her face as well, making me all the excited to get them even farther away from that town.

After a few hours we reached next town named Marcon, I had been here once in my travels, but never really explored much. Heading straight through the town to get to the station, it soon became clear how uncomfortable the kids were. Though it was late in the afternoon, there were still many people out and about, walking past us without a second glance, but it was clear the kids were shaking from fear. Quickly I decided to pull them to the side I said, "Hey guys! Whats wrong? There's nothing here to be scared of here!" Turing to Lisanna and Elfman, "I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you guys ok? I promise you will be fine." I finished with a smile and rubbing my hand in their hair.

Turning to Mira I saw that she had looked away, probably trying to act tough for her siblings. Gathering up our things we continued our trip to the station arriving just in time to catch the last train to Magnolia. I quickly bought our tickets, though Mira insisted they had their own money, and we piled onto the train as it pulled off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why did you do it?"

I Looked over ffrom the window I had been staring out for the past while, watching the trees go by. Look over at Mira, from whom the question had come from, I saw that we were the only ones awake. Lisanna was asleep in her sisters lap, and Elfman was leaning back, slight drool coming out as he snored.

"Sorry?" I said

"Why did you not kill us? You were there to slay a demon right? Why didn't you?" She rephrased herself almost shouting but taking care not to wake the others.

"Why?" I looked at her like she was crazy, "Why would I hurt three kids? I didn't see a demon and I still don't. I see 3 kids that have dealt with hell for to long. What else would you expect me to do?" I asked her.

She looked down at Lisanna laying in her lap and started playing with her hair, "I don't know... But going out of your way... For people you hardly know..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm doing this because I wanted to."

She seemed to smile at this. Figuring my answer had satisfied her I turned back to my window. We had been on the train for the last few hours and should be nearing Magnolia soon.

"You know you're a kid too right?"

"What?" I said suprised at her sudden statement.

"You keep calling us kids or children. What are you? 15 years old? I'm 13 so you're not really old enough to call me a kid." She said looking up at me, I could her face was slightly red as she said it.

Looking at her I couldn't help but start laughing. Her face immediately turned red as a tomato as I felt her anger boil over. "Sorry! Sorry, my bad shouldn't have laughed. But yea actually I'm 14, guess I sorta over estimate myself." I said putting my hands in front of myself as Mira had pushed Lisanna aside and was preparing to attack me.

After starting me down she slowly sat down back in her seat, seemingly calmed down for the moment. We sat there I silence, listening to the roar of the train beneath us, before Mirajane finally spoke up, "So... You said you're 14?"

Suprised by her question I replied, "Uh... Yea turned 14 not to long ago."

"Oh... Ok."

I watched her curiously for a second as she readjusted in her seat trying to get more comfortable, preparing to get some sleep before we arrived. As she laid her head to the side I was just about to look away when I caught a slight glimpse of her face in the corner of my eye, her cheeks were slightly pink and I swear a saw a fairly wide smile on her face.

The loud whistle of the train immediately drew my attention, "Guess we're getting close. Probably be there within an hour," I said sighing. " _Might as well figure up a plan since I'm sure the guild is closed by now._ "

 **Around An Hour Later**

We are currently wondering through town with no where to go. Unfortunately Fairy Tail had been closed so I had no idea where we were sleeping for the night. I had given it some thought on the train but to no avail.

"Nate, where are we going?" I heard Elfman ask from behind.

As I though for a moment on what to say a sudden though popped into my mind.

"Just follow me! We should be there in a few minutes!" I said taking an immediate right and heading for the large cathedral building in the center of town. " _Well there's no beds but it's better than out in the dirt I suppose._ " Once arriving they all seemed skeptical at first but once I convinced them it was only for tonight we all quickly fell asleep, excited for tomorrow to come.

 **The Next Morning**

After waking up I decided the best thing to do would be heading straight for the guild and talk to Makarov. Getting everyone together we walked to the guild, much to the others dismay since I still hadn't told them where I was taking them.

The look of awe on there faces reminded me of when I first arrived and saw the guild hall. Laughing I told them follow me as I headed inside. The inside was surprisingly bare and empty. Looking around I only saw a couple of people, "Guess most of them are just last getting here..."

Across the room, I looked at the bar to see the master was sitting looking back at us. Getting the others to follow me, we walked over to the Master who had set his drink to the side waiting for us with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Nathal. Been a while. And who might you three be?" Makarov asked looking us over.

"Hi, Master Makarov." I said, surprised he still remember my name after all this time not to mention the fact he could recognize me, "And you can just call me Nate. These are my friends..." I told him pointing at them.

I looked to them wanting them to introduce themselves, "My name's Mirajane Stratus. This is Elfman my younger brother, and Lisanna the youngest." Mira said introducing her family.

"Well it's nice to meet you all!" Makarov replied smiling at the kids. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh well, see I was hoping you'd allow us to join your guild." I told the man rather bluntly.

At Makarov locked his eyes on mine, staring into my eyes like there was some sort of hidden secrets behind them. For a moment my confidence shrank as thoughts of doubt entered my mine, " _What if he doesn't trust me? What if he says no? What if he do-_ "

"Oh but of course! We'd love to have you become part of our family!" The old man said jumping from his seat, "HEY EVERYONE! WE JUST GOT SOME NEW RECRUITS! LETS PARTY!" As soon as the words had left his mouth cheers and shouts could be heard from the members already here and I had a feeling soon the rest would get here. "Alright but first let's get you all your guild marks, where would you like yours Nate?" He said looking at me questioningly.

"You know I haven't really thought about it... How about right here! And make it Blue please" I said pointing the the lower right side of my stomach.

Makarov then placed his hand right where I said and after flash of light removed it leaving behind the Fairy Tail guild mark. "Wow this is so cool!" As I stood there admiring my mark, I didn't hear the sound of foot steps approaching me from behind.

"So you guys are the newest members!" I turned around to face the voice. It was a tall man with blue hair. "My names Macao, nice to meet you and welcome to the guild! I would introduce you to the rest of the guild but most of them aren't here. But this guy here," he said reaching behind himself and dragging another man with brown puffy hair and a pipe in his mouth, "this is my pal Wakaba."

"Heya kid. What's goin on?" Wakaba said with a grin.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys too. And that's no problem I'm sure I'll get to know everyone soon enough." I greeted them. Looking around most of the guild was drinking an shouting at each other, they seemed to be have a great time. All of a sudden a loud thud was heard outside followed by a yell. As we all looked to the door expectantly, it exploded inwards kicking up dust in front of who ever had done it.

"Well looks like those two are finally here." Wakaba said with a laugh. Macao simply joined him before turning back to me.

"Looks like you're about to meet two more of our members." He told me as I watched the dust settle, only to see a younger pink haired boy with a white scarf stand up amidst the rubble. "And these two might be some of the most destructive guys in the guild And that's saying something!"

"Pssh! That all you got there ice princess?!" Natsu shouted at someone before igniting his fist and jumping after them. The three of us continued to watch the door listening to thud after thud echo into the guild hall before it finally stopped.

"Guess those two tired themselves out already." Macao said with a laugh, "The kid with the pink hair was natsu he's a Fire Dragon Slayer and was raised by an actual dragon!"

"Well that's what he says anyways." Wakaba interjected.

"Yea true none of us ever saw the dragon, but anyways the other one, the kid he was fighting was Gray an ice make wizard. They are kinda like rivals. And that leads to them destroying a lot of stuff in the guild." Macao said sighing as he pointed behind me. "Which leads to that."

Following his finger I saw Makarov on his knees looking at the now destroyed entrance with tears running down his face mumbling something about money and going broke. Chuckling slightly I felt a tap on my shoulder. Apparently while I had been talking with Macao and Wakaba Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna had all gotten their marks and were waiting to get my attention and show me. I quickly congratulated them as they laughed and smiled, proud of their marks. I introduced them to Macao and Wakaba and left them to talk for a few minutes.

"It'll be good to let them talk with some people. Help them forget the past." I thought as I walk over to the Master who was now drowning his sorrows in alcohol. "Uhh, Master? I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" I said taking a seat next to him.

Finishing the rest of his mug in one gulp, he sat down his cup and looked over at me, "Of course my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you knew any places around where I could get a house or some place to stay? And one for them too!" I said pointing to Lisanna and Elfman who were now talking with a bruised up Natsu and Gray as well as a brown haired girl I assume is Cana.

"Wait were did Mira go?" I said looking around the guild for the white haired girl. After a few seconds I spotted her over by the job request board, checking out missions. "Figures she would want to make some money for her family soon as possible..."

"Ah yes well let me think." He said crossing his legs and tapping his chin, "Oh I remember recently hearing about a house up for sale in town. Heard it was cheap and should have enough rooms for the three of them." Makarov said nodding with his eyes closed, very sage like. "But sorry I haven't heard of anything you'd be interested in, I'll keep an eye out though."

"It's fine, I was really just wanting to make sure they weren't living in the street. I'll fine some where I'm sure." I said smiling as I got out of my seat to tell Mira what master had said.

She was holding a flier in her hand when I got to her. Standing behind her I leaned over her shoulder to see the mission details. Some mission about destroying a giant worm that was terrorizing a dessert town for a hefty reward of 180,000 jewels. "We just got here and you're already looking for work?"

"Huh?" She said while jumping to the side, so surprised to see me that her face became slight my red, "Oh yea. Well I need to start providing for Lisanna and Elfman so I figured I would get a job with a nice reward."

I nodded before swiftly grabbing the job out of her hands, "Why don't you pick something slightly easier for your first job. I've seen one of these beasts and they aren't very nice."

Obviously angered at my actions, she shouted. "Listen! I don't need you telling me what to do! I can take care of myself and my family!" She said reaching for the job, but I pulled it farther away and instead placed a bag of my remaining jewels in her hand. "What's this?" She said opening the bag and nearly fainting at the sight of all the money. "What are you doing?! I can't take all this money!" Mira tried giving it back but I denied.

"Listen Master told me there was a nice house up for sale in town. Big enough for the three of you easy. Use that to purchase it and the rest should get you guys some food for a while." I said walking away, back towards the master.

"But why are you giving this to me?! We just met yesterday! Isn't this to much?" She shouted frozen in place with all the money.

"Well it's not just for you. I don't have a place to live either so I'll bunk with you guys in the mean time. Besides if it really bothers you just say you're borrowing it and that you will pay me back." I replied smirking over my shoulder. Though I had no real intentions to sleep over there or to receive money from them but it was enough to satisfy her questions so I continued walking.

"Hey You!" Someone shouted in my direction. Looking over I was not surprised to see Natsu looking at me with one hand on fire about to attack. "You're new here right? I'm Natsu. FIGHT ME!" He lunged at me but I simply stepped to the side and he flew past me into a wall.

"Sorry. We can fight later Natsu. After you're healed Up from all those bruises !" I told him pointing to the band aids and purple marks on his body from his earlier fight for Gray as he stood up. " _Even though it's gonna be a while before you're a match for me._ "

Looking me in the eyes he grinned, "Ok but don't go to far cause in be better in no time then you're going DOWN!"

Giving him a thumbs up, I sat down next to Makarov who was now talking to a girl with red hair and armor.

"Oh, Nate this is Erza." He told me, not that I didn't already know that, "And Erza, this is Nate he just joined today along with a few others."

Reaching my head out to her I greeted Erza and she did the same, "So anyways Master is ok if I go ahead and head out on a job or is there some kind of waiting period?" I asked him, since I gave all of my money to Mira I was flat broke for now.

"A job? But of course you can. Though I wouldn't feel good sending you out on your first job alone without knowing that you'll be able to protect yourself. So to set my mind at ease would you mind taking a experienced member? I'm sure Macao or someone would be happy to go along." Makarov replied as he reached for the job in my hand, "Now let's see what you got here..." As he read the description I could see the blood draining from is face. "Uh Nate... Are you sure this is what you want for your first mission?"

Smiling that he was already so concerned for my well being even though I just joined I replied, "Yea. I think I'll do fine."

Staring at the paper for a few more moments Makarov eventually let out a sigh, "Well if Laxus, my grandson,.. was here I would make him go, because this isn't really Macao's type of mission. Erza would you mind going? I know you'll handle it just in case Nate's not enough."

We both look to Erza who had up till now been standing there listening to our conversation. "Sure Master. I had actually been thinking it's time I take another job. And beside," she said reaching for the paper, "This kind of reward will leave both of us with plenty of money."

"Well it's settled then. That is, as long as you don't have any complaints?" Master said looking to me.

"Haha, no sounds good to me. I'm sure I could handle this myself but the ride will be more in joy able if someone else goes."

"I agree. Time goes faster when you have someone to talk to. So when would you like to leave?" Erza asked me.

"Well... How's an hour sound? Or we can wait longer if you like?"

"No an hour will be plenty of time. I'll go and prepare now." She said walking away to the spot where the door should be. Leaving me and Makarov alone to talk. After a few minutes of small talk, I decided to walk around the guild and introduce myself to everyone seeing as how most people are here now.

Walking over to Lisanna and Elfman, who were sitting at one of the tables with Gray and Cana. Quickly introducing myself we all talked for a few minutes before Cana decided to walk me through the guild so I could meet everyone.

We spent the next hour talking to all the people in the guild, by the time it was over I probaby knew more about everyone than I ever did from the show. Bidding good bye to the last of the people I met figured I should head for the train station so I don't keep Erza waiting.

After a quick jog through town I arrived to see Erza standing near the entrance next to a massive load of stuff. "Sorry, you been waiting long?" I asked her worried I had already made a bad impression.

"No only a few minutes, however you would do well to keep a better track of time from now on." She told me, heading for the train, "I already bought our tickets, follow me."

Sighing I quickly caught up to her and followed into the train compartment. "So Erza..." I said taking a seat, "What kind of magic do you use?"

Of course I already knew the answer but I wanted to talk so...

"My magic? Oh well I use Requip magic. Basically I can change armor and weapons at will." She told me.

"Oh cool can't wait to see it in action later!"

"What about you? What do you use?"

"Oh... Well mine is Lightning magic."

"Interesting..." Erza said to me while studying my body.

"Yea it gives me pretty flexible fighting options whether it's close of far rage combat." I told her as I sparked up my hand to demonstrate.

"Yes I'm sure, but I was just thinking, one of our strongest members uses Lightning as well. Of course his is yellow." She said watching the Sparks leap around my hand.

We made a little more small talk as the train continued on its way before Erza decided to take a nap. It was supposed to be around a 5 hour ride from what I heard but then even after we get off we still have a long walk to the desert village. Grabbing the job flier, I read the details of the mission throughly. Shouldn't take us more than a few hours to find it and eliminate it. And with Erza here probably be faster than that. Stretching my arms to yawn, " _Didn't get much sleep last night. So I guess I'll join Erza for some sleep._ " Laying out on my side of the cabin I closed my eyes and quickly got lost in my own thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Erza, want me to take a turn for a while?" I shouted to the front of the vehicle.

"No, I should be able to get us there on my own." Came her reply.

Sighing I knocked 3 times in the cart, our signal to stop. After a moment the car slowly came to a halt I hopped out and walk up front to Erza.

"What is it, why are we stopping?" She asked looking at me. I could see on her face that she was tired from expending so much magic.

"Hop up. I'll take over." I said stepping into the driver compartment and reaching for the reins.

"I said I was fine! Get back in your seat so we can go!" Erza said but the slight red on her cheeks was a giveaway at her exaustion. Not moving I continued to hold my hand out for the reins

"Come on. I'm sure you get us there but you're not gonna be much help if you're out of power let me drive for a while."

"Very well. I suppose you're right I'll rest in the back for now. We should be there in less than an hour." Erza said defeated as she handed me the magic drainer and hopped down.

Quickly adjusting myself, we were off back on our way to the desert village. After the train had gotten us to the town we decided it would be best to rent a magical vehicle specifically made for journeys in the desert. The shop owner told us it would be about a three hour drive so we should get there before dark. I offered to drive, since Erza had paid my half of the rent, but she declined saying she prefers being in control.

After driving for around 20 minutes I realized I didn't have a map or any guide on where to go apart from the direction Erza was headed when I took over. "Hey! Erza!" I shouted back. After not hearing a response I tried again. "Erza! I have a question!" Again I didn't hear anything so I pulled over and stopped.

Getting out and walking to the cabin door, I peeked in side to see what was going on. Looking inside I saw Erza laid out asleep on the seat, probably trying to recharge her magic faster, and below her on the floor was a map. Reaching in I swiftly grabbed the map and softy shut the door as to not wake her.

As I was heading back to the drivers seat, studying the map, I noticed a large amount of sand shifting not to far away. Walking closer to get a better look, the sand settled no longer moving. Watching it carefully, ready for any sign of danger I stood still. Suddenly I heard the door to the car open as Erza stepped out.

"Nate? Why are we stopped? Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

Deciding the danger was gone began to turn back to the car, when I felt the earth begin to shake slightly behind me. In an instant it was under me, but it continued forward. Immediately realizing what was happening I ran to Erza, "Erza move!" But just as the words left my mouth the ground beneath the cart exploded, sending our luggage everywhere, as a monstrous brown earth worm rose into the sky. It's head was round with a large circular opening littered with teeth.

Lucky, just before the full brunt of the attack, I used my Lightning Step to get to Erza and move her away. As I sat her down she wobbled slightly. One look at her foot and I could see it was probably sprained from the impact.

Erza quick to react changed weapons to a large double edged great sword. "Don't worry I'm fine! Focus on that thing!" She shouted flying off at the beast.

"Don't know why I was even worried. She is Titania after all." I said with a laugh before following her to battle.

Erza immediatly went for the kill as she summoned more weapons and sent dozens of swords down on the monster. Though her attack proved fruitless as they all bounced off the hardened skin. Trying my own hand at attacking I jumped in throwing a hard kick into him, leaving little more that a burn mark behind.

"That things got pretty thick skin!" I shouted to Erza, as the worm retailiated slamming its upper body down where I was standing. Dodging I caught a quick glimpse of Erza, I could see the wheels in her head turning, planning something. "Truth is I could easily take this thing down by myself but I would rather work together."

"Nate! I got a idea! When I give you the signal blast these swords with your lightning!" She shouted gathering five swords around her aimed at the overgrown worm.

Nodding I charged up lightning to follow her plan, pretty sure I knew what she had in mind.

"Now!"

I launched my magic at her swords, which conducted it perfectly. "YAAA!" Erza shouted as her swords propelled to the monster, however unlike before the blades completely pierced him and exited the other side. The monster let out a pained growl as it shook enraged by our attack. Before either of us could react, the worm attacked Erza, sending her flying into a mound of sand at break neck speeds

"ERZA!" I shouted running for where she landed, but also drew the attention of the monster. As he tried to attack me by smashing his head into me as he had with Erza. I stopped him, latching onto his teeth on either side of his mouth, sliding a few feet. "Alright, Now I'm Pissed!" I said gripping tight as I started walking backwards, taking him out of his habitat and into mine.

"Time to take you down a notch, overgrown cenipede."

When the last of his body left the hole I tossed his head high as I could without throwing him entirely up. I crouched preparing end it in one blow, I then shot up like a raging bolt and struck my knee into the head, simultaneously a massive bolt exited the opposite side, through his skull, killing the beast and solving the problem.

Making sure the fight was finished, I headed over to Erza to see on her condition. She was unconscious but alive and seemingly not majorly hurt. The sand around her had softened her fall and prevented any crazy damage, However the head on attack from the worm left a large bruise on her arms as well as cracking the armor she wore straight down the center. Deciding she'd be safest in the town for the night I lifted her on my back and pulled the map out of my pocket.

 **Several Hours Later**

By the time we arrived it was dark out. Erza still hadn't woke so I made taking her to their doctor was my first priority. After a quick examination the doctor assured that everything was fine and she would wake by tomorrow morning at the latest. Giving the doctor my thanks I decided I should head to the town mayoral office to turn in our job.

"Excuse me. Are you the man who put out the wizard job?" I asked stepping into an office.

"Oh," the man said in reply. He was sitting behind a desk, seemingly stressed over something. "Yes. I was the one who put out the mission request, Mayor Markco. I'm guessing you're from fairy tail?" He said standing up and walking towards me. "Might I see your mark? And I heard there were two of you coming?"

I lifted my shirt while replying, "Yea, we actually already dealt with your monster worm thing on the way here." Putting my hands in my pocket I sighed, "That's actually why I'm the only one here. My partner got knocked out. She's in the hospital now, Doc said she'll be okay so I figured I would go ahead and collect our reward."

The man stared at me before turning away, "Yes, well be that as be that as it may, I'm afraid I can't pay you right now." He walked back behind his desk and began filing through some papers.

"I'm sorry? You can't pay us?!" I said Stepping forward a vein popping on my forehead. "My partner is unconscious from fighting your monster and you can't PAY US?!"

"Well... Yes. And no." He said bringing a piece of paper to his face before handing it to me. "Take this. Maybe then you'll understand."

"Tchh." Snatching the paper My eyes scanned it for Details. The paper was the same as the orginal job flier. However two major differences stood out. One was that the number of worms was increased from one to an estimated six. The second was that the reward was now nearly 950,000 jewel!

"As I'm sure you see I can't pay you because we still need your help." The mayor said now sitting down.

"Whoa! Dude you gotta be kidding! Nearly a million jewel?!" I said shocked by the news.

"Yes. I'm afraid the situation has become that dire. We didn't realize until recently that there were more than one. This paper was to go out tomorrow to all the available guilds." The mayor glanced towards me before continuing, "I realize you had no way of knowing this and your partner is out cold so you can't complete the mission, so I'm sorry but I can't pay you for a mission not done."

We locked eyes for a brief moment before I let out a laugh, catching Markco of guard. "Jeez. Don't worry me like that!" I said heading for the door, "Any idea where I can find these things?"

"What?! You can't seriously be planning to fight alone?" He shouted at me with a worried tone in his voice.

"Ehh I'll be fine. Now again. Know where I can find them?" I said now at the door waiting for his answer. Turning back I saw the Mayor staring at me.

"Very well." Markco sighed, "Taking the south trail out of town they'll come after you. So far they've attacked every traveler trying to take that road."

"Okay Thanks!" I shouted stepping out the door. A thought occurred in my head as I leaned back into the room, "Oh and if my friend in the hospital wakes up, don't tell her about this."

Without giving him time to respond I shut the door and headed to the trail south of town. The sun was already down, however the moon light succeeded in lightning up most of the outside. Leaving the town, I began jogging in the moon light attempting to draw in as much attention as possible.

I had been going for around 5 minutes when I saw large amounts of sand shifting in the dim light. "Looks like they found me..." Dropping my pace to a walk I tensed up for the incoming attack.

Watching the sand before me continue to move as it headed for me, I was completely blindsided as the sound of another of worms came from behind. Turing around, there was another worm heading straight for me at much faster speeds.

" _Whoa... In this dim light I didn't even notice him._ " I thought jumping into the air to avoid his attack. Getting the birds eye view of things turned helpful as I say that three more of the worms were hiding not so far away.

Falling back to earth I managed to land on one. Using my location to my advantage, I began streaming a steady current of electricity into it. My plan worked as the rest of its body exited the hole and it began writhing in pain, causing the others of its pack to head towards us, wanting to help. Once they where all around us moving around trying to protect their friend I released my victim from my grasp.

" _Ok I got them all together now. But what's the best way to kill them?_ " I thought, sitting and scratching my head. "I could just electicue them all in one go. Or would phisical attacks be better? I cou-" I said but was interrupted as guy I was riding shook suddenly causing me to lose my balance and fall into the dirt.

"Owwww! Ok you're going down first!" I shouted as the worm I was riding turned around and began his revenge attack on me. Immediately I charged up a large blue ball between my hands. Launching it at him, causing a direct explosion in his face completely doing away with his face and causing his body to fall to the ground, no longer moving. " **NOVA SHOCK!** "

The second one came right after leaving me with no time to celebrate. This one I let get close just to smash him away with my fists. Taking the offensive, I went after then next three using a series of powerful kicks and punches to take them out. The last one came after me by trying to attack from below. Moving to the side I launched a quick bolt of lightning at his head ending the fight.

 **The Following Morning**

Erza and I are just heading out, back to the guild. Without our vehicle however, the trip is likely going to be a while.

I managed to get the money from the mayor and after split the shares between Erza and myself. At first she was really surprised and suspicious about the money, however after some talking (and promises to buy strawberry cake as well as getting her armor repaired good as new) she let it go and accepted the money.

The hospital had cleared her to leave once she woke so we decided it would be best to head back to the guild. Just leaving the city Erza turned and said, "I'm sorry for my weakness. Because of me you were left to fight the monster alone."

Surpried, I said, "What do you mean? Your swords basically had already defeated the monster. After he hit you, he struggled for a few more minutes but it wasn't exactly a fight."

"Yes, I know that much you already said, however you still were forced to carry me for hours to reach the city, and you saved my life." She shouted at me infuriated that I was arguing with her as she tried to thank me.

"Yea that's true, but it's not like you were any trouble you're pretty light honestly. And I didn't really save your life, Doc said you would have been fine. But sure you're welcome." I replied.

Erza was now looking at the ground, obviously upset, "Hey Erza" I said.

"What is it?" She replied, still having a slight tone of anger.

"We're Friends right?"

She completely stopped in her tracks at this, "What do you mean? Everyone in Fairy Tail is family."

Shaking my head, "No that's not what I mean. I mean are you and I friends? Like would you go on another mission with me sometime?" Seeing her face star at me blankly I said, "I mean it's not like you have to! I was just saying I had fun. I'm not usually working with other so"

"Hahahahaha!" I heard Erza say, "Of course we're friends! And yes we will definitely go on another mission sometime." Stepping ahead of me as we walked, "But you know everyone in Fairy Tail really considers you a friend too. You don't have to be worried about not having anyone to go on missions on."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her. We continued our walk in silence. Walking from behind I noticed, for the first time, just how red Erza's hair was, in fact it looked really good on her.

Noticing my sudden interest with her, Erza commented, "What?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what? What are you looking at?" Erza said now turning around.

"Oh, well I was just looking at your hair?" I replied.

"And what's wrong with my hair?" She asked, slight sense of challenge in her voice.

"No! Nothing! Promise!" I replied sensing the danger I was playing with, "Honestly I just was thinking that it's really nice and looks good on you." Seeing her turn away and continue walking, I couldn't help but smile at the slight blush I saw on her cheeks. " _She does turn out to be pretty hot when she's older and i've always loved her i could... No. No, she's gonna be with Jellal..._ " I thought, as I followed her forwards.

After walking for several more hours we arrived back at the town (Luckly we happened to find all of her luggage near the vehicle wreckage our way) with the station. Erza demanded we head back to the magic vehicle rental service to let them know what happened, against my better thoughts. The owner was extremely understanding, atleast once we offered him the money for a new one he was. Once that was dealt with, we headed for the station to by our tickets and borded the train. Having several more hours I said, "So Erza tell me something, how did you come to join Fairy Tail?"

The train began pulling out of the station as she looked at me, "How did I join?" She said now shifting her gaze to the window as the town rolled by, "That's a long story, one that not many people know. Are you sure you want to know?"

Of course I knew her past. But getting her to open up to me like this could be useful whenever she needs someone to talk to about this. "Of course. We got nothing but time anyways. I mean you don't have to, you're choice I'll understand." I said giving her a way out if she needed it.

"No it's fine. I don't mind sharing my past with my allies." Looking back to me she smiled as she started the story, bringing me all the way back to how she was brought to the tower of heaven. As she spoke I could see on her face that a lot of bad memories were flooding back into her head. When she froze up on one part of the story I hopped over next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, I asked if she wanted to stop but she said no and continued.

By the time we reached Magnolia its was late afternoon and Erza had finished and the smile had returned to her face. It didn't escape me that she didn't mention anything about jellal or the other kids that she was friends with but I didn't push for that.

Entering the guild, we saw it was pretty empty having only the Master and a few faceless members still around. Heading straight for Makarov, he greeted us with a smile, "Yo! Good to see you too back in one piece. I'm assuming the job went well?"

"Yes sir. Nate did exceptionally well. I believe he will make a great Fairy Tail wizard." Erza informed the old man.

"Oh is that so? Great to hear it! Well, time for me to head home I suppose. Erza you mind locking up? See you kids tomorrow."

Waving our goodbyes we watched as Master left followed by several other members, leaving just Erza and I alone in the guild.

"Well guess we might as well head out to." I said heading for the door, "Need any help locking the place up?" I asked her.

"No, looks like everything's good in here. Just need to turn of the lights and lock the door." She replied, heading behind the counter grabbing a pair of keys.

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside so I can walk you home." I said opening the door and stepping outside. Standing around for a few moments I stared out into the now moon lit city. After a few minutes the door opened as Erza exited and looked the door behind her.

"Hey Nate." She said drawing my attention, "Thanks."

"Thanks? What'd you mean?" I asked.

"Back on the train. When you listened to my story about my past..." Erza breathed deeply and looking down before continuing, "no one here knows about that. Aside from Master and a few long time members. But telling you... Someone who's so close to my age... It feels like a huge weight has been removed that I didn't even realize I had. Thank you for that."

Placing my hand on her shoulder, she looked up to me as I smiled, "Don't worry about it. You ever wanna talk some more about it just tell me! Now come on. Let's get out of here, getting late." I said as she smiled back and began walking to fairy hills. Saying goodbye we went our separate ways as I walked back into town. Having no place to sleep I decided my best option was the giant Cathedral, that way if it rained I would be dry.

Heading through town I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "Well look who it is. How long's it been, Nate?"

Turning around a saw that the owner of the voice was none other than Laxus Dryer. "Yo! Laxus! How you been? Haven't seen you in years!" Running up to him, we shared a high five.

"So what are you doing in Magnolia? Taking me up on my offer?" He asked.

"Well actually I already joined!" I said, lifting my shirt to show him my mark.

"Wow, so the old geezer let you in huh? Surprising. He usually just allows loser and weaklings in." Laxus said as anger appeared on his face.

"Yea well I actually just got back from a mission not to long ago so I'll just catch up with you tomorrow. You'll be by the guild right?" I asked him backing away toward the cathedral.

"Yea I'll be around sometime. We should go on a mission together. Like to see how strong you are now," Laxus said turning around and walking away, "See you later."

" _looks like tomorrow's gonna be pretty fun with Laxus in town._ " I thought as I continued on my path. " _And I really gotta get a place to live_."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh that was horrible. I'll just sleep outside before I do that again." I said while walking through town. "Jeez I've slept on rocks softer than those chairs." As I continued to complain about my sleeping arrangement from last night I decided to take a walk through town to explore.

After my quick tour of the city I decided to head to the guild for breakfast, "It's still pretty early so not likely many people will be there." Arriving at the guild I saw that I was right. Only a hand full of members, including Master Makarov, Erza, Mira and her siblings, and Natsu were here. Strolling up to the bar counter I asked the waitress, who I didn't recognize from the show, to order me something good to eat.

The waitress gave a quick nod and let me know it would only be a few minutes as she headed to back. While waiting for my food, Mirajane and Elfman both took a seat next to me at the bar.

"Nate your back! Master said you went on a mission with that red haired girl." Elfman said.

"Yea I decided to go ahead and take a mission, you know contribute my worth to the guild." I told him as the waitress from before sat a plate of rice and chicken down in front of me. "Wow, looks good, thanks!"

The waitress smiled at me, "No problem! That will be 950 jewels!"

"Oh. Yea no problem one sec." I said fishing through my bag for money. "Here you go, ma'am" I said giving her the jewels. Turing back to meal I immediately began to dig in.

"So that mission you went on..." Mira said while I ate, "It wouldn't happen to be the same mission you said was to dangerous for me, would it?"

Swallowing my food, "Well you see, I have been traveling and fighting monsters like that for a while so to me that wasn't a big deal." I noticed she was still staring at me not wanting to admit what I said might have been true. Deciding to push my luck I continued, "And actually after going on the mission it was good call. Definitely way to much for a litt-" but my joke was cut off as a large blast destroyed the chair I was in and knocked me back several feet.

"What were you about to say?" I heard a demonic voice say as I set up. Looking back at my seat I saw it was completely destroyed. Looking to Mira I saw that she had used her Satan soul magic and transformed to her demon form. I could see the intense anger in her eyes as her shadow darkened her face leaving her eyes with a red glow. "It sounded like you were calling me a kid..."

Laughing silently to myself I watched as she slowly approached me, another energy ball forming in her hand. Just before she reached me however, a armored hand grabbed her shoulder stopping. Mira and I both turned to see Erza standing behind her with a serious look in her eyes, "Take your fight outside if you must, but I can't allow you two to destroy the guild hall."

"Oh is that right." Mira said shaking off her hand and standing face to face with Erza, "And are you gonna stop me?"

Looking around the hall I could see the worry on everyone's face. Even Makarov seemed scared to come between the two hot headed mages. Rising to my feet I watched as their auras flaired around them. "Aw man. This might be the most frightening scene I seen since coming to earth land." I chuckled to myself, slightly nervous myself about stepping between the two of them. "Alright guys, let's cool our jets here." I said placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

Without a second of hesitation they both turned to me and simultaneously punched me in the face. Normally I could have easily dodged it, but the fact that it came was such a surprise I had my guard down. Their combined hit along with my unprepared face made it a instant K.O., leaving me unconscious with a bloodied nose by the time I hit the floor.

 **A Couple hours later**

"This is all your fault, Pig!"

"My fault? You're the one that hit him, Tramp!"

"What's going on? Where am I?" I mumbled out sitting up and grabbing my head. "Owwww damn" I said a little louder. Looking around the room, everything was blurry as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. "Mirajane? Erza? What's going on?" I asked seeing them at the foot of my bed sitting in chairs watching me. "Why am in a bed?"

As soon as I finished asking my question, both of them jumped up and ran to either side of my bed. "I'm so sorry!" They both said together.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused. " _Oh wait... That's right! They were fighting and I tried to get between them._ " I said as my memories came flooding back. "Oh don't worry about! I'm fine. You two sure throw one heck of a punch." I said laughing. Looking between them I could still see slight tears in their eyes, sighing I said, "Guys, don't worry about it. Im fine alright?" giving them an encouraging smile to boot.

They both looked at me for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh of their own. Sliding myself off the bed, I stood up and looked to them. "Come on guys see look! No permanent damage!"

"You know I'm kinda surprised we managed to knock you out like that." Erza spoke smiling slightly as she headed to the door.

"Yea I kinda agree with Red. Thought you'd be strong enough to take on two little girls atleast." Mira said also walking to the door.

"What?! Little girls my ass! You two could bring down the guild hall in an instant with your power!" I shouted after them as they left the infirmary leaving me alone. "Tch. Acting all innocent like that... Whatever." I said turning around a grabbing my shirt which was laying neatly folded on the bed side.

"Well looks like you're feeling better." Makarov said, entering the room.

"Oh, Hi Master. What's going on?" I said pulling down my shirt and turning to face him.

"Nothing much my boy. Just coming in to check on you. Most people would be pretty banged up after taking a hit like that you know." He said eyeballing my face.

Placing a hand on my face I noticed I didn't have any bumps and other than some slight soreness where their fists had impacted, there was no sign of damage. "Hehe well I've always been pretty thick skin, besides I'm sure they weren't going all out."

Makarov nodded in agreement, "Yes I'm sure they wouldn't go all out against their family." Walking back to the door he said, "Come on! I'm sure you'd much rather be hanging out with everyone than cooped up in here."

"Yea! Sounds good to me!" I said catching up to him as we left the infirmary together. I followed Makarov back to main room since I wasn't sure where I was going. Entering the room I saw that everyone was currently in a brawl out on the main floor, Natsu and gray in the center of it.

"MY GUILD!" Makarov shouted as several chairs smashed into the wall right next to us. I watched in suppressing a laugh as they continued rumbling, unaware of the giant beast heading there way. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING?!" Makarov shouted now in his giant form standing in the middle of the room.

"You don't scare me! Igneel was three times the size of that!" Shouted a idiotic Dragon Slayer as he charged towards the pissed off giant, only to be slammed down by a large foot.

"You stay quiet! As for the rest of you!" Makarov said as he began shrinking back down to his original height, "Do you know how much money this is gonna cost me?!" He said now down to his usual size with large amounts of tears coming from his eyes. Everyone quickly began laughing at this before apologizing to the master and returning to their groups and continue talking.

Once everything was settled and peace had returned to the guild hall I walked to the bar to order myself a drink. Finding a recluse seat in a booth off to the side I took my drink and sat their. Looking around I could see everyone in guild was having a good time, laughing a drinking together. I sighed, "It's so weird... I feel like I've known them for years, yet they hardly know my name."

"Hey, Nate. What are you doing over here?" I heard someone say as they say down opposite of me.

"Laxus! Bout time you got here. What have you been up to?" I asked taking another sip of my drink.

"Since last night? Nothing, actually been here a while. In fact I arrived just in time to see you get knocked on your ass." He said Laughing and placing his hand on his head as my eyes went wide, "Man talk about a good laugh! They just sent you out cold too!"

"You were here?! But I didn't see you when I came in?" I said surprised that he was able to hide in this small building.

"Oh well I was up on the second floor. It's only for us S-Class wizards!" Laxus said pointing his thumb at himself.

"Oh. Makes sense why I didn't see you then. So you S-Class? Cool!" I said impressed that he was already that powerful.

"Don't think too high and mighty of him just yet," said a voice as Gray hopped up on the seat next to me, "I mean he did just become S-Class like a month ago." Gray continued shrugging.

"Beat it brat! Doesn't matter when I became S-Class. Especially to someone like you who'll never reach me." Laxus retorted before getting up and walking back to the second floor.

" _Whoa! What was that? His demeanor completely changed when Gray walked up._ "

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." Gray said, now suddenly stripped down to his boxers.

"Uh, yea. I'm sure he'll be cool soon. Anyways what happened to your clothes?"

Gray looked at me confused for a moment before looking down at himself before screaming and running off. "Wow he is fast at that!" I though watching him search for his clothes.

"I see you've noticed Gray's little problem." Came Erza's voice from behind me as her head came up beside me as she leaned over the seat.

"Oh hey Erza. Yea that's quite a issue he's got there." I said laughing, "So what you doing?" I asked.

"Just finished eating a slice of cake, saw you sitting over here with Laxus, then Gray then you were alone so I figured I join you." She said walking around and taking a seat opposite of me.

Taking a sip of my drink I let out a sigh of relief, "Sounds good! So wanna fill me in on what was happening while I was unconscious?"

"Nothing much. Immediately after we hit you, we snapped out of it and carried you to the infirmary room. After that we both waited around till you woke up." She replied with a shrug.

"Ahh. Ok, was I out long?" I said.

Before she could anwser we were interrupted by another voice, "Nate! You're awake!" I heard a small voice say drawing our attention. Standing over to the side walking up was Lisanna and following close behind her, Mirajane. Erza and Mira immediately locked eyes as Lisanna came over and set next to me. "Hi! I'm Lisanna! I'm Mira's little sister." Lisanna said to Erza who broke her gaze with Mira to greet Lisanna.

After a few minutes of small talk between the the four of us I decided to get up and exit the guild. The guilds fun and all but I still really wanted to explore Magnolia. "Oh, Nate!" I heard Erza say as I stood up from the booth.

"Huh? What is it Erza?" I said turning back around to face her.

"Don't forget about the deal." She said with a devilish smile. "The strawberry cake deal?"

"Haha, glad you said something. Completely slipped my mind. You want one now?" I asked pointing to the bar.

"No! There's a baker in town. He makes the BEST cake. He was closed today but I was thinking tomorrow you could take me there and buy one." She said, slightly blushing and looking away, while saying the last part. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mira's eyes went wide when she said it.

"Yea, sounds good. Meet me at the guild tomorrow and you can show me where it is." I said smiling as I continued heading out the door.

"Nate!" Mira said behind me. Turning around I saw she was standing up looking at me, "Do you have a place to live yet?"

"Well... No not technically." I said silently cursing myself for forgetting about finding a place.

"Ok. Then... I guess you can come to our house, its the one you told us about. It's on the outskirts of town and its big enough we'd have room for you." She said now much quieter and with a slight blush on her face.

"Mira... I don't kn-."

"No! You have too! You gave us the money so I can't let you sleep on the street! Now be there tonight!" She said before turning away and walking back to the rest of the guild, leaving behind a wide eyed and slightly red faced Erza who's face was in shock. Lisanna simply smiled as said bye as she followed her sister.

Letting out a defeated sigh, I left the guild. Walking through town I found a shop selling fishing equipment. I quickly ran inside and bought a brand new pole and some bait and a bucket to hold what I catch. After getting some quick information on good fishing spots I headed out into the woods to see what I could catch.

Quickly finding the pond the old man had talked about I sat down and cast out. After around a few hours, I had already caught several fish, when I heard a sound of footsteps on fallen leaves. Turning to face them I saw that is was none other than Gray carrying an beat Natsu through the woods.

When I stood up to flag them down they saw me and came over to talk. Sitting back down, I returned to my fish as they approached.

"Hey Nate. What are you doing way out here?" Gray asked as they caught up to me.

"Eh, well I heard from an old man in town that there was a great fishing spot out here. But what are you guys out here for? And why aren't you fighting?" I asked shocked that they were actually being peaceful together.

"Just out for a walk. And we don't always fight you know. Besides flame brain over here just got into a fight with Laxus so he's not really in much of a condition to fight." Gray said pointing to the now collapsed Natsu.

"Darn. Must of been one hell of a fight if he's this out of it."

"Nah, Laxus put him down in one shot. He's just that powerful."

"Oh, I see. So what are Y'all walking out here for? You two don't strike me as the type to take a walk in the trees to relax." I said with a laugh.

"Yea you got me. Erza made me walk him home so he didn't get lost." Gray said sighing.

"Hahaha, I'm sure she's just worried about him." Suddenly a massive pull on the line let me know I had a bit. "Whoa! Here we go! This is definitely gonna be a nice size!"

As I fought with the line I noticed Gray on the sidelines watching intently. Giving one final tug I ripped a massive fish out of the water. It was easily 10 feet if not longer. I could see Gray starring in amazement at the size of it. Suddenly, before the creature even hit the land, it was engulfed in fire as a certain pink haired child launched up into the air swallowing it in one bit.

Gray and I looked on in shock as Natsu landed on his back and patting his now enlarged belly, "Ah, that hit the spot!" Coming to his senses he looked over at us surprised, "Oh hey Nate, what're you doing here."

Gray face palmed as I let out a laugh, "Glad your feeling better now Natsu." I said. The three of us talked for a while as I continued to catch fish, though none as large as the once Natsu ate. As the sun began to go down we all said went our separate ways. I headed out to the Strauss siblings house.

Arriving at their door, I knocked seeing as how just walking it would be kinda rude. Hearing footsteps draw near, the door slowly opened revealing Elfman, "Hey Big Sis said you'd be sleeping over here. Come on in!" He said as the door swung wide and I entered.

"Gotta admit it is a nice house. Perfect size for their small family!" I thought looking around the cozy wooden house.

"Big Sis is in the kitchen fixing dinner, and Lisanna is in her room decorating. Since we just moved in it isn't completely to our liking yet." Elfman said as he left the room, "I'm gonna go help her. See you at dinner!"

Deciding to see what Mira's up to I walking around until I found her standing in the kitchen staring at some cabinets intently. "Hey." She swiftly turned around to see me standing at the door, "Elfman said you were cooking? Need any help?" I asked stepping forward.

"I wouldn't mind any, however I can't find anything to cook up actually." She said as she returned to searching the cabnets.

"Oh well if that's the only problem, I did happen to catch a ton of fish today at the pond." I said holding up a bucket full of fairly sized fish. Mira's eyes both immediately grew wide as she saw the amount of fish I was holding.

"Nate! When did you have time to catch all these?!" She said rushing over and taking the large bucket. "Don't tell me you caught all these after leaving the guild a couple of hours ago?!"

Smiling I replied, "Yea. They were really just hopping into the bucket one after another!"

"Well I can definitely make use of this! Go get Lisanna and Elfman, tell them dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." She said taking the bucket over to the stove.

After Dinner

"Wow Mira! I seriously can't thank you enough for cooking up those fish as well as you did! It was delicious!" I said sitting on their couch in the living room. Lisanna and Elfman had both went to bed right after dinner, leaving Mira and I to clean up the dishes which we had just finished with.

"No. I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't brought us that food we'd be starving right now." She said taking a seat in the couch as well.

"Ehh don't worry about it. Never would have at those by myself anyways." I said leaning back and closing my eyes. "Oh right, I had something I wanted to ask you." I said sitting up and facing her.

"What is it?" She said looking back with a questioning look on her face.

"Well I was gonna say if you still wanted to go on a mission, you and I could do one together. With both of us we could probably do a nice high paying job too." I said think about all the missions I saw on the board today.

Mira looked at me for a second before sighing, "It's not that I don't wanna go with you or anything, but I need to do the missions alone for the most reward. Other wise I might end up running several missions a week to pay for the three of us. Sorry but I think I should say no for now." Then she stood up and began to head to leave the room. "Alright well I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow. Oh, and Nate?" She said as I turned to look at her, "If you try to perve on me I will kill you."

Watching her disappear around the corner I could t help but let out a slight chuckle, "Dont worry Mira you're cute but I'm not doing something like that." Laying down on the couch I grabbed the blanket they had laid out for me. "Gotta say. This couch might be the most comfortable place I've slept in a long time!"

The Next Morning

"mmmm what time is it?" I said as I let out a long yawn and stretched my arms. Sitting up, I looked around the room, "Looks like no one else is up yet." I said as I quietly stood up and folded the blanket. Letting out a few more yawns I headed out the front door, "Guess I'll go train for a while since I've been slacking off recently." I said heading to the trees.

I spent the next few hours doing my usual work out of 100 push-ups, 100 squats, and 100 sit-ups. Of course I followed it up with my usual run afterwards.

By the time I was done I saw the sun was now well into the sky. "It's probably almost 10 o'clock. Guess I'll go wash up and head to the guild." Grabbing my shirt off a tree branch near by, I began walking to the huge pond I had fished in yesterday. "It looked plenty clean and all so I'm sure a quick dip will be enough to rinse me off." I though as I reached the small water hole.

After a quick dip and time to dry off in the sun, I headed for the guild figuring most people would be there by now, "Oh and I can't forget my promise to Erza about the cake." I told myself.

Exiting the woods, I took a quick detour through town. "Not like I'm in any major hurry anyways." As I walked down the road I saw that plenty of people were already out and about, opening up shops, buying groceries, some seemed just like me, out enjoying the day. A few towns people stopped to speak with me, apparently news of a new recruits in Fairy Tail quickly became the talk of the town.

Continuing my way to the guild hall, I saw Laxus walking alone down the road. "Hey! Laxus good morning." I said catching up.

"Oh. Morning, Nate. Going to the guild?" He asked slowing down so I could catch up.

"Yea. Figured most people would be getting there by now so I should pop in to."

As continued making conversation we quickly approached the guild. Upon entering, Laxus said goodbye and headed across the room towards Makarov who was currently in his usual spot in the bar.

Looking around I could see most everyone was here. Macao and Wakaba were at a table together drinking. Natsu, Lisanna, Cana, Elfman, and Gray all sat in the corner with a look of horror on their faces. Following their gazes I saw they were rightful scared as Mira (Thankfully not in her demon form this time) was staring face to face with Erza, each of them muttering something unintelligible at the other. The Auras around them seemed to be cracking the floor under them.

Stifling a laugh I thought, "I know they're rivals but this is insane." Taking few steps in to room, both Erza and Mira turned to look at me at break neck speeds, freezing me in place as a nervous sweat rolled down my head. "uhh... Hi?"

Before I could utter another word Erza dashed forward leaving Mira behind, and grabbing my by the collar, and hauling me out of the guild. Erza continued on her mad dash until we were half way into Magnolia. Finally stopping, she dropped my shirt as she looked around for something.

"What was that all about?" I asked standing up and dusting myself off.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked innocently, walking up to me.

"The whole dragging me by my shirt through town thing. And what were you and Mira fighting about?" I asked crossing my arms as I stared at her.

"Oh that. Well you promised to buy me a cake today and I didn't want to wait any longer." She replied, turning to walk down the street as I followed, shrugging she continued, "And we were fighting, she just asked if I had seen you and that you were gone when they woke up I simply informed her that I hadn't."

"Somehow I doubt that's all that was said..." I said but I could tell that she was ignoring me. Sighing I decided to drop it, "So is that cake place around here?" I asked looking at all the shops near us.

"Yes. It should be just a few more houses down."

Reaching the small cake shop, Erza immediately found the one she wanted. She went straight for a small table set up in the shop. Rather than heading back to the guild I decided to walk around town now that I had kept my promise with Erza, after all going back to the guild meant dealing with an evil Mira. I think I would rather pass on that.

Walking back to the door, Erza called out to me, "Nate? Where do you think you're going? Come, sit down and eat."

I looked at her in shock. "Erza? Offering to share strawberry cake? Is this even possible?" I thought taking a seat next to her. I watched her curiously as she inspected the cake before Requiping a knife into her hand and slicing a small cut and handing it to me.

"Here. This is yours." She said before turning to the rest with heart shaped eyes.

After Erza and I finally finished our food we walk outside and went our separate ways. She seem a little surprised that I wasn't going back with her but she let it go and headed back. Waving good bye, I decided I was gonna walk through the city to find something I desperately needed. A house.


	12. Arrival of the Strongest

"Geez, there's just more and more of you, aren't there?" i said as i kicked another enemy in the face.

"I have to admit, if nothing else these guys are persistant." Laxus retorted as a bolt of lightening shocked a dozen enemies surrounding him.

I've been a part of fairy tail for roughly three months now, and Laxus and I were currently on a mission outside of Magnolia. The job description had said there were a few bandits causing problems for a small village, so we had decided to take it just for fun. 'It'll be some easy money' he said. However once we arrived the village leader informed us that there was a typo in the flyer. It wasn't a measly 50 bandits like it had said but 500 instead.

"I could do this all day!" Laxus shouted as another large group of enemies were sent flying.

"Yea these guys are no sweat, just annoying," I said as i knocked out the last of them i saw, "But where's the boss? I kinda expected him to appear at some point."

Laxus began walking to me while carefully avoiding the unconscious men on the ground, "Yea the villagers said he would be pretty obvi..." Laxus began but was cut off as a loud thud drew both of our attention to the woods the bandits had been calling home. Looking over we saw a massive person stepping out of the trees, looking at all the bodies on the ground.

With a look of anger in his eyes he said, "YOU! Are you two the ones responsible for my men being in this sorry state?!"

We both stood there for a minute watching steam actually come out of his ears before i be spoke up, "Nope, wasn't me," I said pointing to Laxus, "Though i did see that dude beating on them when i walked up."

I saw a look of confusion on his and Laxus' face before it he switched back to anger, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" he shouted now charging with a large ax in his hand.

"Well guess he's smarter then he looks," I said, "Yo Laxus, you want the final K.O.?" I asked him, jumping over the charging man.

"To much for you?" He replied stepping in front of the mass of a man, "Don't worry I'll handle this." Just as the still charging man reached Laxus and brought up his ax, Laxus leaped into the air closing the distance between them instantly and landing an electrically charged fist right in his face. That was all it too to not only stop the momentum of the Leader but also to send him flying back into the woods.

"Wow, you ever heard of this thing called holding back?" I said walking over to him, headed to the village.

"No. Not against those who don't respect our guild mark. The second those guys found out who we were they should have ran away with their tail between there legs, but no they actually thought they stood a chance." Laxus said anger seeping through each word, "That's what the old man has done to our guild, made us weak."

I let him continue to vent as we walked, it had become pretty common for him to talk about the guild like that, and i would just ignore it for the most part. I remembered from the show what was coming with the battle of Fairy Tail and had decided that it was important for him to try and fail if he was going to become the good guy eventually.

 **Few Hours Later**

Arriving back in Magnolia, things seemed different.

"Hey, Laxus, has there always been a huge path straight through town to the guild?" I asked as we entered the city. "Laxus?" i repeated looking over only to he had took of straight for the guild. "Ok i'll just see you at the guild then." I said again to no one in particular as i continued on the way to the guild.

Looking around it all seemed familar, "Why did they do this? I don't remember this from the show. Damn its been so long I'm starting to forget." i said racking my brain. "Maybe there was some big fight i missed?"

Arriving at the guild I walked in only to see a large crowd of members at the bar, and and natsu's body hanging from a hole in the ceiling. Seeing Cana as one of the few not at the bar I decided to ask her whats going on.

"Hey Cana." I said taking a seat opposite of her at the table. "What's going on? whys the town different and whats happeing at the bar?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Nate. I saw Laxus running in here just a little bit ago, so figured you two had just gotten back." she said looking up from her cards.

"Yea as soon as we got back he just took off. So whats going on?"

"Oh! Well i guess your still pretty new here, but basicly the strongest member of Fairy Tail is back." she said pointing to the crowd.

"Uh oh" Was the first thought in my head. "Is that right?" I said backing away from the table to the door, "Well I'll have to meet him sometime."

"Where are you going? He's right there, just go up and say hi!" Cana retorted as I backed up.

I looked at the group only see a pair of eyes staring back at me. "Yep, time to go." i thought as I turned around to make a break for it. Just as I about reached the door, i turned back to see if i was being pursued only to see a large fist coming straight for my face. Somehow i managed to react quick enough to place my hands in between it an my face. However the power and the momentum backing the fist easily over powered me and sent me flying through the door and sliding on my back several yards, before i managed to flip over onto my feet and come to a stop. "So much for a smooth exit." I thought as I looked up to see none other than the Ace of fairy tail, Gildarts, looking down at me.

All of the guild was quick to follow us out side, surprised by his actions most stared in shock.

"Gildarts! What is the meaning of this?! You could have killed him!" Makarov shouted being the first to get between us.

"No it would take a lot more than that to kill this kid. Right Nate?" Gildarts replied looking at me.

"Fair enough, but you could have held back a little bit more, Gildarts." I said, shaking my sore hands as i stood up. We locked eyes for a moment and I could hear everyone hold their breath, until finally we both split a slight grin at each other and burst out laughing.

The expressions on everyones face immediatly turned from one of fear to one of confusion, even Makarov looked on with dismay. After a few minutes of laughter I heard Maco speak up, "Hold one second you two are about to fight and now youre all buddy buddy?"

Gildarts and I both took a deep breath, getting the last of our laughs out before I began to explain, "Sorry about the scare guys. Truth is i actually met Gildarts about a year ago before I joined and we kinda hung out." i said beckoning to Gildarts who nodded in agreement, validating my words.

 ***FLASHBACK***

"I soooooo hungry!" I shouted, walking through the woods, i could feel my stomach as it grumbled. "I've been walking for like three days and haven't seen a single animal, are they just avoiding me or am i just that unlucky?" i said to my self as leaned against a tree to rest. Suddenly a familiar scent arose in the air. "That..." i said sniffing around, "Smells like... fish!" I said, taking off straight for the source.

Quickly the sounds of rushing water could be heard as i neared it. Bursting through the trees i found a small stream, and on the other side was a large fish on a stick over a fire.

"Ohhhhh! Ok that looks good!" i said as i lept all the way to the other side to devower my prey. Soon i was digging in, tearing at fish like it was the best thing i had ever ate! Suddenly i felt something tug on my shirt and before i knew what was happening i was floating in mid air over the middle of the stream just before crashing down into it.

"What the hell?" i though as i tried to regain my balance and swim back to the top, only to see a man in black clothes and with orange hair standing next to the fish i had been eating. i swam back to shore and crawled onto land before i looked back to the man only to realize who exactly he was.

"Wait. Orange hair, black overcoat." I wiped the water out of my eyes and took a closer look, nearing choking on my breath, "Gildarts" was the only thought i could manage.

After a few moments another realization hit me, "Did just steal the dinner of the well know strongest member of Fairy Tail?" i asked myself, frozen in shock.

"You know its not very nice to steal another man meal."

"W-What?" I replied snapping out of my shock.

"I said," he continued, taking a seat, "You shouldn't take another person's meal without permission." I watched as he grabbed the rest of the fish and began eating, "Especially a strangers. Some people might kill you for something like that."

"Yeah... sorry about that its just been a few days since my last meal."

 ***Flashback End***

"So yea, after that we just hung out a bit and traveled for a while." I told the guild as we headed back inside.

"Oh ok, but still why did he punch you when he saw you? Wakaba asked, taking a seat.

"Hahaha, well see, the last time i saw him were about to part ways at this tavern, and just as we said our goodbyes, on my way out i might have spread a nasty little rumor about him around the bar." i said grinning again.

"Yea the little punk somehow got all the ladies to stop talking to me for the rest of my stay there." Gildarts said with a sadden look on his face. That got a few laughs and chuckles from the rest of the guild. I noticed Makarov was eyeing me suspiciously, as well as Laxus.


End file.
